Shock in Indy
by mountainman110
Summary: It's 1985, Eric is a successful high school teacher in Indianapolis. Deciding one night to go for a steak rather than a beer, would set Eric up for an encounter he couldn't believe. Eric thinks it was a one time thing, but fate had other ideas, setting up strings of events that will challenge everything they've known
1. Chapter 1

_While i'm still writing more on my other story, I also thought I would publish this story as well. It places Eric in Indianapolis in 1985. What would happen there, we put Eric in for the shock of his life. _

**Chapter 1: Was that really her?**

It was 1985, Eric looked at the calendar longingly. What had happened to the time? "Oh, well" he said, turning and packing up his teachers bag. "Can't dwell on the past now can we?" he chuckled as he made for the door, turned out the lights, and locked the door. The halls were all empty by now, save for the random football player coming out of the locker room after being yelled at by the coach. Eric looked at his watch, and realized it was already 7:30 at night. He sighed as he approached his 1984 Porsche 944. He threw his bag in the bag and opened the front door. As he got in, rather than starting up the car, he just sat there. Thinking, he looked at his watch then said "Eh, it's still before 8. I could get to my favorite bar in time to have a few" he smiled as he turned the key and the car roared to life. "I am so lucky for this car" he said, remember how he came to own it. He then shifted the car and sped out of the parking lot, heading for downtown.

At the St .Elmo's Steak House, a beautiful woman , who went by the stage name "America's Favorite" was singing a rendition of "Let's here it for the boy" at the request of some very wealthy patrons, two of which were responsible for creating the deal to move the NFL colts from Baltimore to Indianapolis. They were thoroughly enjoying it, but the young woman was getting very tired of it very fast.

After the music ended, she announced that she was going to take a 20 minute break.

As soon as she left the stage, she grabbed her purse and darted for the bathroom, just opening a door, not paying attention to the sign, and locking herself in. "I'm not cut out for this" she sobbed as she tried to keep it together. "I thought being a steakhouse singer meant I would get to do my own mix of music, rather than be at the mercy of some old guy." She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out what to do next.

Rather than hit up the bar, Eric suddenly had a craving for steak. Pulling into the parking lot of St. Elmo's, he couldn't help but picture the mouth-watering meal he had waited so long to enjoy. Getting out of his car, he suddenly felt the urge to use the restroom. So after hurriedly locking his car and tucking the keys in his pocket, he opened the door to St. Elmo's and darted to the bathroom. As he approached and saw a closed door, he hoped beyond a hope it was just closed. But much to his dismay, he found the door locked. Needing to go, but not wanting to use the women's room, lightly tapped on the door.

"America's Favorite" was still sobbing uncontrollably, when she heard the tap on the door. Looking to her right, she spotted a urinal and suddenly realized she was in the Men's room. "I'm busy right now" she said as she approached the door. The man on the other side ,seemingly unfazed to hear a woman's voice, said hurridly, "Please let me in, I just need to pee". Feeling bad for the guy, she cracked the door open to let him in, but locked it behind her. She returned to the mirror as he finished relieving himself. . Looking at herself in the mirror, she said "I'm so sick of being "America's Favorite" as she almost burst into tears. "What's wrong?" the young man said as he came over to wash his hands. She froze as she saw who it was.

Eric had just finished using the restroom, and would have rather just left the woman to her misery, but he was about to eat and the thought of not washing his hands made him nauseous. But as soon as he allowed the words "What's wrong" to escape his mouth, he knew he had no choice but to help the poor girl. "C'mon it can't be that bad" he said, as he walked towards the sink, and the crying woman. As he approached, he noticed the woman had frozen, but didn't know why. Yet something told him he had seen this girl somewhere before, but shook it off as he traveled over the summer so he may have seen her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said "What's wrong there 'America's Favorite'?". Seeing her mustering up the courage to say something, he quickly ran his hand under some water, just in case she tried to hug him. As she turned towards him, He could see smeared stage make-up streaming all over her face, and frankly, he thought 'She looks like a freaking circus clown now'. Shaking his head, the woman said "I'm so sick of being 'America's Favorite'. I am supposed to be a lounge/steak house singer how is high in demand, not having to do a rendition of 'Let's Hear it for the Boy' just because some rich guy wants to see me shake my booty some" She said, as she burst into tears again. Knowing he had to console her, Eric allowed her to use his shoulder to cry on. Eric was thinking about what she said, and before she could say another word, he pulled a card out of his pocket. Sure it was an old card of his that had his home address and all that on it, but that isn't why he pulled it out. On the back of the card, Eric had copied the lyrics down to a song he heard in '84 that just seemed to lift his spirits. Handing the woman the card, he said "Here, these are the lyrics to a song that has pulled me up when I've been down". She looked at the lyrics on the card, "this song sounds so familiar is it…" but she never completed the sentence as she noticed the young man nodding his head. "It's a good song to sing at a steak house to give it a mood and it doesn't require you to dance" He said and smiled as the girl put the lyrics in her pocket. "Well, help me fix this" she said, motioning him to help her fix the make up. Grudgingly, Eric complied and helped her fix her make-up. She packed up her purse, and Eric saw something fall out and land under the sink but didn't think anything of it. Looking back at her as she said "I would like to thank you… um " she trailed off. "Eric" he finished. "Well Eric. Thank you but I have a performance to do" She said. She hugged him and ran out the door. Eric turned back and picked up what had fallen out of her purse. At first he thought it was the lyrics, but instead it was a keepsake picture holder. "Eh" he thought as he slid it into his pocket and left. But as he left, he knew that there was something about that moment in there that seemed all too familiar to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Familiar

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character names from That 70's show. No copyright infringement of Dancing in the Dark nor Against All Odds (take a look at me now) intended. _

**Chapter 2: Something's familiar **

Fresh from her bathroom pep talk, 'America's Favorite' couldn't help but wonder why that encounter seemed all too familiar as she walked back to the stage. Shaking it off, she got back on the makeshift stage. Once she reached the mic, she grabbed it, thought back to the encounter in the bathroom, and announced to the patrons her next song. She then went into an uplifting rendition of "Dancing in the Dark"

Eric came out of the bathroom, still trying to shake off the felling that there was something about 'America's Favorite' that just seemed too familiar. Trying to focus, Eric was seated at a table with a view of the singer, and he looked at the menu to try deciding what to eat. He made his decision, but laid the menu down to wait until the waiter came back. It wasn't long after he laid his menu down that he heard the performer take the stage. He snickered at himself a little bit as he saw her now, looking like nothing ever happened, when he compared her to how he had seen her earlier that night. He turned to look at the stage as she went into her rendition of 'Dancing in the Dark'.

"**Message just keep getting clearer, **

**radio's on and I'm moving 'round my place*  
I check my look in the mirror, I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Man, I ain't getting nowhere, I'm just living in a dump like this.."**

she sang out and something about the way she sang it, made the thoughts of familiarity creep back in. 'Why does this seem so familiar?' he thought. Shaking his head, he turned back to his table as he saw the waiter approach and ordered himself a steak.

Much of the rest of his dinner was uneventful, he had ate his steak but was waiting for his dessert to be brought out when he noticed that all eyes were now looking at him. Nervously, he waved his hand in the air towards the stage

Moments before, 'America's Favorite' had caught sight of him and thought to herself about the best way to show this seemingly familiar stranger her thanks for what he did for her tonight.

As the song ended, she took the mic. "As you all know, I had some difficulties tonight. I even locked myself in the wrong bathroom" she said, causing a chuckle to rise from the patrons. "But before I came out here, I ran into a stranger. Who helped show me that it wasn't so bad. So I would like to recognize this good Samaritan" as she motion the audience to look at him. She laughed a little inside as she saw him wave back nervously. 'Ok, something about him is all too familiar' she thought. Turning back to the audience" And he gave me the idea to play this next song to close out the night. It's a song that even I agree is a good song to describe a lot of things. So I hope you enjoy it" she said. She closed her eyes, picturing the lyrics on that card as she began to sing

Eric's face had turned beet red when he noticed everyone looking his direction, but he had to smile when he realized it was because 'America's Favorite' was just thanking him for what he did for her in that odd bathroom encounter. He was happy to hear he begin to sing the song he gave her the lyrics to in the bathroom. But while he finished his desert, there was still something about her that nagged at him.

**"You're the only one who really knew me at all  
So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face., ooh take a look at me now"**

The words of the song just added to the nagging, especially as he noticed her watching him as he got up to pay the check. Deep down, somewhere, it seemed like he knew her as more than just a face on the street. 'But where' he wondered as he unlocked the door and climbed in the car. But there was something poking him in his front pocket. Reaching in, he pulled it out "What the…." He began as he pulled out the photo keepsake sleeve he picked up off the bathroom floor after his, run-in in the bathroom with 'America's Favorite'. "Oh right" he said looking at it. "I know 'America's Favorite' is just a stage name, but I wonder what her real name is" he said, as he tossed the sleeve into his bag and sped off for his house.

After saying good night to the patrons, 'America's Favorite' couldn't help but think back to the stranger in the bathroom who seemed all too familiar. While she was grateful he helped her, it was the fact he so willing helped her that seemed all too familiar. Hoping to maybe get more of the story, she quickly grabbed her purse and headed outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man outside. But all she saw were the tail lights of the Porsche speeding off into the distance. "Hmm" she thought as she reached he own car "There was something about him that makes him so familiar, like I know him from somewhere " she said as she sped towards home in her sedan.

As she was driving home, she remembered seeing something on the back of the card he gave her. "I'll look at it tomorrow " she said, as she pulled into the car port of her modest apartment, closing her purse and getting out of the car.

After locking the door and going upstairs to her apartment, she still could not shake the feeling that she somehow knew that stranger from the bathroom. "Eh, I'm probably just tired" she thought "Maybe sleep will clear my head.

Eric pulled his car into the garage that was connected to his 4-bedroom house. "Hello" he said as he entered the house. He heard nothing but silence in response. Smiling to himself, "Finally, I'm home alone with no faculty bugging me" he said. Suddenly, his mind flashed back to 'America's Favorite'. She seemed so familiar, and seemed so comfortable around him… "Eh" he said "I'll sleep on it"


	3. Chapter 3: A Partial Breakthrough?

_Eric and 'America's Favorite' were both still stunned by what had happened last night. But will a phone call settle it for good, or does it just leave more questions?_

_I do not own "Against all Odd (Take a look at me now)". No copyright infringement intended_

**Chapter 3: A partial breakthrough**

'America's Favorite' was sleeping peacefully, or so it seemed. Deep inside her mind, the thoughts kept racing about who that stranger was, why did he seem so familiar and why was she even thinking about this? She hadn't slept well, but suddenly, she heard something, interrupting those thoughts "**You're the only one who ever really knew me at all" **pierced the thoughts, as her clock radio alarm came to life. She smiled as she listened to the song, reminding her of that stranger back at the steak house, who had no reason at all the help her, but did. He just seemed even more like someone she knew. Remembering the card he gave her, she hopped out of bed and skipped over to her purse. She rummaged through her purse, until she came across the card. She sat back on the bed as she looked at the side with the lyrics on it. She smiled as she had those lyrics memorized. Then she turned the card over. Most of the printing was worn off or smudged. The only thing on the card that was clear to make was part of the name and a phone number. The partial name read : **Eric F** before it became unreadable. Who did she know by the name of Eric? She laid back on the bed, trying to remember. 'There was that one guy in high school' she thought 'But it could not be him, This guy was too confident to be him'. Her thoughts began sweeping over her as she puzzled as to why he seemed so familiar. She snapped out of it an glanced at the phone. The card had a phone number on it. 'It's worth a shot' she said, as she grabbed the receiver.

Across town, Eric was in a peaceful slumber, snoring away. He had some dreams bout who that "America's Favorite' girl was. "**You're the only one who ever really knew me at all" **suddenly pierced everything ashis radio blasted to life. Sitting up in bed, Something about her was making her seem more familiar still. Then he remembered the picture keepsake sleeve he had picked up. Eric sprung out of bed, running to his bag. Reaching in, he pulled it out. Looking at the back, it had the full name of someone, but all that was readable were the letters "J. B. B.". Eric read them, then laid back on the bed "Who do I know the initials J. B. B.?" he asked aloud, although there was no one around. He was about to turn it to the front to see if there was a picture, but he dropped the sleeve when he hear a ringing from the phone. "Man, who calls a guy at 7 AM on a Saturday morning?" he thought as he picked up of the receiver, not knowing who was on the other end. Eric picked up the receiver, but froze as he heard a woman's voice on the other end.

"Hello, is this Eric?" she asked as she heard the voice on the other say "Hi" in a sleepy tone. It took a couple seconds for the guy on the other end to reply "Yes this is Eric. Who is this? He asked. "This is Ja… I mean 'America's Favorite' " she replied, almost slipping up. "Oh Hi ja… I mean 'America's Favorite'. "He replied "Why are you calling me so early? " he asked. After a minor pause, she replied "Well, first off, I wanted to thank you for last night. You were a big help. And that song was my favorite by the way" she said "Oh sweet" he said before the last words set in "Alright" he said in a tone that was all too familiar. "Um.." she let out in a tone that was all to familiar.

Suddenly, both parties felt the phone slip out of their grasp, as the shock of the possibility washed over them. Quickly, Eric grabbed the phone off the floor and placed it on the receiver. And Jackie scrambled to find where he phone had dropped found it and promptly hung up the phone. Both of them were secretly wondering if they just talked to who they thought they had talked to. There is no way it could be. They hadn't talked since November of 1979, 2 days before Eric had left for Africa. And she wasn't around when he returned in 1982.

'There's no way she'd be here' he thought shaking his head, forgetting about the keepsake picture holder that had fallen to the floor in his room as he walked down the stairs to make him self a cup of coffee. Standing over the coffee pot. He had to shake his head at the thought of who that girl might have really been. But he was soon interrupted by a thud at his door. He grabbed a pair of sweats off the couch and answered the door. "Freeze Forman!" Kelso yelled, pointing a water gun in his direction. "Haha gotcha" Fez couldn't contain his laughter. "I'm actually kind of glad you guys are here" Eric said "You won't believe who I talked to last night.

She laid back in the bed, her heart beating faster than she could remember. There is no way she just talked to the guy she thought she talked to. She remembered him being way to built and courageous to be that guy from high school.. She hadn't seen him since 2 days before he left for Africa. And she wanted to be there when he came home, but fate had other plans as her car broke down and all the buses were booked. Before she could get back to point place, she got this offer in Indianapolis. She shook the thought away as she went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"No Way!" Kelso said after Eric told them about the night before, leaving out the part that happened that morning. " You are telling me you ran into 'America's Favorite' in the men's room?" Kelso asked. "Ya man, I was surprised too" Eric said. Fez leaned over and said something to Kelso, and they both burst into laughter. Eric cast them a glare that made them stop instantly.

"You know Eric" Fez said "You haven't been the same since you left for Africa". "I saw things I don't care to talk about Fez" Eric said. 'I know I'm not all bubbly like I was, but please you have to accept that guys" he said in a stern voice that made Fez and Kelso stiffen up. "Now, we are all going to forget this convo just happened and just go about our day like a regular Saturday" Eric finished, snapping his fingers. Kelso and Fez then took off for the couch to watch cartoons. Eric shook his head, forgetting about 'America's Favorite' was probably the best part of that whole conversation. Eric took a sip out of his coffee cup and still wondered who 'America's Favorite' really was


	4. Chapter 4: Reconnecting Call

_Eric is still trying to figure out who America's Favorite is, and Finds out the Dance planners have had a sudden, lat minute change of plans.. Meanwhile, Jackie has decided her job isn't for her and buys a store. But she never could have guessed who her first customer would be. _

**Chapter 4: A reconnecting call**

It had been two weeks since Eric had the encounter with 'America's Favorite' as Eric looked out of his living room, enjoying an early November sunrise this Saturday morning. He sighed as he smiled at the thought of 'America's Favorite'. By now, he had forgotten about that picture holder he had picked up as it now lay hidden under his bed. He had a slight idea of who she might be, but she seemed too tall and too kind to be the girl named Jackie that he remembered from the basement back in Point Place. 'Nah' he thought to himself 'She wanted to be a fashion model, she wouldn't settle for a place like Indy' he finished his thought, as he sat down on the couch, picking up the newspaper. He knew he would be in there somewhere as he was chosen as Teacher of the Year for the 2nd year in a row. But he decided he really didn't want to read that article, as most of the news writers never gave him a fair shake. He opened it to about the middle of the paper. As he read the local entertainment page, he couldn't help but snicker. In the section, he read an article dealing with 'America's Favorite' and the articles headline read "America's Favorite to leave lounge and steakhouse business". 'I guess she really wasn't into that stuff' Eric said as he set the paper down to drink some coffee. 'Perhaps there is some outside chance she is who I think she is' Eric said, as he sat back and turned on the TV, hoping to distract his mind.

Across town, 'America's favorite' was on the phone, arguing with her former agent. "Ok first off" she began "My name is not America's Favorite, its Jackie Burkhart. Secondly, you told me that this would be an upward step for me for later in life. If having to be at the mercy of some old guys who request songs to see me shake my booty is upward, I want no part of that life. You never kept up your end of the promise, therefore you broke the contract and you owe me the remaining payment of the contact." Jackie said, as she stood in her kitchen, placing her hand on her hip, growing more frustrated with her former agent. "Look, I want out. Nothing will get me to come back. I'm ready to go out and try my own path. I was hoping you would understand so I could go out and try my own business venture. But with you being an ass and not letting me go, I'm stuck." She said clenching her fists as she got more enraged. "And" she began sternly "If you don't let me go, I'll sue you for everything you've got. So let me go I quit on October 30th, It is now2 weeks later, so let me go now. This conversation is now over" She said. As she finished, she slammed the phone back on the receiver. 'Goddamn, who knew quitting the steakhouse singing business would be so difficult" she said aloud, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She sighed as she grabbed the newspaper a walked towards her couch. She knew there would be a headline about her quitting as America's favorite but not releasing her real name or what she planned to do afterwards. Thinking back to being America's Favorite', she couldn't help but think back to that encounter at St Elmo's with the guy named Eric. She remembered the Eric from Point Place. 'Nah it can't be him' she thought at first. 'The guy I remember was too shy, too skinny and too weird to be the same guy" she finished the thought. But she hadn't seen him since before he left for Africa in 1979, she had wanted to see him when he came back, but wasn't able to do it. As she read the newspaper, her eye got caught on an article dealing with teacher of the year. 'Who is the 1985 Teacher of the Year?" the article read. She smiled as she read 'Eric Forman named 1985 Teacher of the Year for the 2nd year in a row'. 'Man that does sound like Eric" she began "He was always so committed to everything that he never quit until he reached full potential" she finished as she looked at the accompanying photo. She froze as her eyes caught the photo and all that escaped her mouth was 'Oh my God'. Looking at the photo, she realized the man in the photo was exactly the man who had consoled her in the bathroom. "No way' she thought. But the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts.

When she picked up, she could hear a female voice, "Hello is this Jackie?" she asked. "Yes this is Jackie. May I ask who's calling?" Jackie responded, "Oh Right, this is Joan from the loan office" the lady responded. Jackie suddenly became nervous. On the other end of the line was the place that could control her future. She had seen a flower shop for sale, and knew she just had to do her best to get it, considering it was already fully stocked and everything. Pulling her emotions together, "Ok tell me the news, did I get the loan" Jackie asked coolly. "You sure did. We decided to wait until a Saturday to call you because the seller asked us to have you go down there today to officially take control of the flower shop. Once you sign the papers, the shop is yours" the loan officer said. "Ok I'll be down there by 11" Jackie said, saying goodbye to the loan lady. The only thing left for Jackie to figure out, by request of the seller, was a new name for the shop. "What would I name a flower shop?" Jackie asked herself as she dug through her purse, when the card with the lyrics fell out in front of her. As she glanced at the lyrics, it hit her. "That's it" she said excitedly "The name of my flower shop will be 'Take a Look At Me Now Flowers and Gifts" she finished as she packed up her purse and ran into her room to change into her business suit.

Later that day, across town 4:30PM

"Hello?" Eric said as he picked up the phone. "Hello Eric, This is Trevor Smith, Director for the Winter Dance at the high school" the man said. 'Oh right' Eric thought, 'I agreed to help do decorations for the dance'. Coming back into the now, Eric turned his attention to the phone conversation "Oh Hello Trevor. I take it there has been a change of plans?" Eric responded. "Indeed there has been. Rather than streamers, the students have asked for different floral arrangements." He responded, as Eric let out a sigh. "Where am I supposed to get that many floral arrangements for the budget I was given?" Eric asked. "Ok Eric, I knew you would ask. And I have an Idea. There is a floral shop downtown that my friend at the city records department has told me changed ownership earlier today. Perhaps you could call them and explain the situation and see what they can do?" Trevor said. "Ok ya I'll do that" Eric said as he grabbed a notepad and pen "What's the info?" he asked. He scribbled the info as he ended the conversation. He picked up the phone and dialed the number, knowing it was the owners number and hoped she would work with him. "Hello, this is Jackie the new owner of Take a Look at me Flowers and Gifts. How may I help you?" the female voice asked. Eric froze as he heard the voice.

Across town, Jackie was in her seating area, enjoying a cup of coffee. 'Wow this has been an exciting day' she thought 'Not only did I get to yell at my old boss, I bought my own store and got a separate phone temporarily ran so people can contact me directly" she thought as she took another drink of coffee. Suddenly, a phone rang, Looking over at the phone area, she saw that it was the phone for the shop. Hurrying over, Jackie picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Jackie the new owner of Take a Look at me Flowers and Gifts. How may I help you?" She asked as she heard the voice on the other end take a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Eric from the High school, and we had a last second change of plans on decorations" the voice said. Jackie froze slightly as she heard the voice, but kept her nerves hidden as the man continued "We are on a strict budget, and the committee decided at the last second to want about 2 dozen floral arrangements. Can you help?" the voice asked. Jackie paused for a moment before asking "Is this Eric Forman, The 2 time teacher of the year winner?" "Uh yes it is" the man on the other end said, Jackie sensing a nervousness in his voice. "Well Eric, I'm glad you chose Jackie Burkhart's flower shop to go to. Since you are teacher of the year, I might be able to work something out, but I have some pictures of my inventory I have to show you first, are you free to meet somewhere at, say, 7?" she asked. "Um sure I could do 7 at Riverside park." He replied. "Ok see you at 7 at riverside Mr. Forman" She said as she hung up the phone. Stunned by what just happened, she walked back to the couch and slumped into her seat. 'I guess it really was Eric Forman two weeks ago. I'm kind of excited to see what he is planning for this party" she said to herself, as she smiled at the thought of Eric.

At Eric's house, he had slumped onto his couch. "Jackie Burkhart sounds just like America's Favorite" he thought, as the dot's began to connect. "Wait. Jackie is America's Favorite" he realized as he glanced at the notes. "So Jackie now owns a flower shop. And is helping me" he said smiling. "And to top it off, she used some of the lyrics I gave her to name it" He said, taking a drink of coffee. Looking at his watch, he said "Oh it's only 5:30. I'm like maybe 10 minutes away from Riverside but I probably should shower". He smiled at the thought of a business meeting with Jackie Burkhart at 7. He couldn't wait to see how much she changed and what she looked like without her singing costume and makeup.

_So Jackie was America's Favorite, explaining the familiarity. But how will the two old friends, who before this, had last contact over 6 years ago, back in point place. _

_Will the gang ever find out? Stay tuned_

_Please kindly review_


	5. Chapter 5: Just Business?

_Eric and Jackie are set for a business meeting at a local park. But is it just business? Jackie's former agent still isn't happy, but will he go too far?  
_

_Disclaimer: There is mentions of some mild violence. Not based on any real life events. _

**Chapter 5: Just Business?**

His watch ticked to 6:58 as Eric arrived at Riverside park. He walked towards the picnic shelters, expecting to find Ms. Burkhart in one of the picnic shelters. But as he looked at all of them, he saw that she was no where to be found. Walking down along the shores of the river, he saw a woman with lot of slides, papers and banners sitting down on a bench along the river. "That has to be her." he said to himself. As he turned and walked towards the woman, he had to snicker to himself seeing as how only Jackie would choose a business meeting near the water.

Jackie was struggling to set up all her samples and banners properly when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Glancing up, she saw her first client strolling across the beach towards her. Quickly trying to set everything out properly, she lost her footing and slipped, falling in the sand. As she tried to get up, she felt a gentle touch catch her by the shoulder, helping her to her feet. 'There you go Ms. Burkhart" the voice said as Jackie turned to see who it was. Much to her pleasure, it was Eric. She turned towards him "Thank you Eric" she said. Brushing off her suit, she glanced at the table. "Shall we get on with it?" She asked him, with a mischievous smile. Eric noticed, but played it off "Sure why not" he said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the table. Jackie hid her smile as she walked hand in hand with Eric towards the table 'Remember, keep work and the private life separate" a voice in her head told her as her and Eric let go, sitting down at the table.

"Ok" Eric began "Just so we are clear, all of this at this moment is just business right?" he asked. Jackie looked at him but quickly diverted her eyes. She moved her heads in such a way that Eric couldn't tell if she was nodding or shaking her head. Deciding to let it go, Eric looked at the first of some of the displays she had set for him. Jackie had noticed that he didn't think twice about her lack of response, as she found herself internally confused over what this really was. She wanted this to be more than a business thing with Eric, but she knew she had to make a deal first. Seeing Eric move towards the display, she pushed the thoughts out and approached him. "This would be my creation. I call it the Beulah Fire" She said, picking up the sample of the first slide. Eric couldn't help but snicker at the name. He remembered how much Jackie hated her true middle name and how she kept screaming if she heard the name. 'Wow' he said, as he laid eyes on the arrangement Jackie was holding in her hand. Eric took it and looked it over, It was full of white roses, lush green leaves, numerous different colored flowers. As he examined it, Eric could picture it lining the stage for the dance. "I love them" Eric said, as he could see a smile cut across Jackie's face. "But my question is how bad will it hurt my budget to get enough of these to line a stage?" Eric asked, turning towards her. "How much should I charge for those?" Jackie asked herself. Then she got an idea. Looking up into Eric's eyes, "Well since this is for a high school dance, If you can afford $90 of other flowers, I can send enough to line a stage for free" Jackie said. "And I can even toss in a small banner for the door that says 'Flowers generously offered by Take a Look at Me Now Flowers, sponsored by Mr. Forman.' Jackie said with a smile. Even Eric felt a smile cross his lips as she described the banner.

Eric though it was a good idea, but wanted more than just these flowers. He turned towards the rest of the samples and his eyes caught the fourth sample. Jackie followed his gaze, landing on her 2nd favorite arrangement. Eric's eyes landed on an arrangement that reminded Jackie of the arrangements that were seen at Red's mother's funeral. "I call that the Bernice power slide" Jackie said, handing the sample to Eric. Eric looked at it, "Ok can these be attached to something to make them look like streamers?" Eric asked. Jackie was already a step ahead of him. Walking around to the back of the table, she pulled out a long stream of the arrangement. "You mean like this?" she asked, as Eric Looked up. 'Yes exactly like that" Eric said. "Can I get $120 worth of those?" He asked. "Sure" Jackie said, as she shook Eric's hand. Putting away the rest of the samples, she decided she wanted to see if she could have a non-professional time with Eric. Looking back at Eric, "So Eric, what do you say we go get a bite to eat or something tomorrow? She asked over her shoulder. Eric froze as she asked. Eric knew he wanted to see if there was any possibility with Jackie, now that they've grown up and are out of Point Place. Without hesitation, he turned towards her "Sure, what time?" He asked, flashing her a mischievous grin. Jackie turned around towards Eric and paused for a second. "How about 4 back here?" she asked. "Sounds good" Eric said, walking back towards Jackie. Reaching out, her gave her a warm hug. Jackie Returned the hug. As they let go, Jackie looked into his eyes, smiling "Can't wait to see you tomorrow" she said. Eric flashed her a smile "Likewise" he said as he turned and walked back towards home.

Walking away, Eric couldn't help but marvel at what just happened. Not only did he get a great deal on the flowers, he now had a planned non-professional meeting with Jackie Burkhart, a girl who wouldn't have given him the time of day all those years ago. 'It's actually a date" Eric reminded himself as he crossed the street, approaching the street where his house was. 'But how could Jackie's agent let her off the hook so easily?" Eric wondered as he approached his front door. Opening the door, he went inside and decided to head upstairs to his study, to copy down the order he had made with Jackie.

"Did I really just ask Eric out on a date?" Jackie thought, as she lifted the box of samples with her notes and walked back towards her car. As she reached her car, she dropped the boxes on the ground. Her car had been severely vandalized. She picked up the boxes, tucked the note of Eric's order in her pocket, and tossed the boxes in the back seat through the broken window. Along the side of the car, was written, this woman should never be trusted. Jackie shook her head as she examined the rest of the car. All four tires had been slashed, every window except the front drivers window and the rear window had been smashed in. Her taillights and headlights were knocked out, and the hood of her car was dented in.  
Glancing at the broken windshield, Jackie spotted something stuck under one of the wipers. Walking closer, she found a note. Grabbing the note, she read 'This isn't over A. F'. Angrily crumpling the note and slamming her hand on the roof, 'God damn it' Jackie said, slamming her hands on the roof once more. Glancing to her left, she spotted a pay phone. Grabbing some quarters, she inserted them and dialed 911. "Yes I would like to report a stalker and a vandalism attached to this stalker" Jackie said as the dispatcher clacked away on the other end. Moments later, the area was lit up by police lights and the flashlights of the detectives on scene.

"What makes you think it was him?" The detective asked Jackie. "I quit my job and he was my agent. I had an argument with him earlier today and kinda yelled at him to let me go" Jackie said as the detective nodded. Jackie handed him the note she found on the windshield. "What's this?" the detective asked. "A note he left" Jackie said. "Don't tell the press, but i was America's Favorite. He always called me A.F" Jackie explained as the detective examined the note. As the police tow truck pulled up, the detective looked back at Jackie. "I think you and all your friends may be in grave danger Ms. Burkhart" The detective said. "Who else have you been seen with tonight?" he asked. Jackie's face flushed, as she thought of Eric. He was now in harms way and didn't do anything to deserve it. Keeping her emotions in check, she looked the detective in the eyes 'Just one, my first customer for my new venture. He is Eric Forman, the teacher of the year one" Jackie said. The detective motioned one of the police to come. Once there, the detective instructed the officer to go to Eric's house to check on him. Jackie overheard and was struck with panic. 'Is he going to be safe?" Jackie asked, tears welling in her eyes. The detective looked at her with a serious face, 'I don't know. I just hope we aren't too late' the officer said, as Jackie slid to her knees, trying to fight back the tears

"I wonder what happened there" Eric said as he looked out of his upstairs den window. This window had one of the best views of Riverside park, and Eric loved the view for when he needed time to think. Looking at the view he had, Eric could see numerous police cars surrounding one area where people parked, and in the flash of the lights, he could see what appeared to be a police tow truck coming in. 'Must be something serious' Eric said as he turned away from the window. His stomach growled and Eric decided to go downstairs to make a sandwich.  
As Eric reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a hard pounding on his door. 'Who the heck would come by this late at night?' Eric wondered as he turned and started for the door. The pounding continued, frustrating Eric. "Oh hold on I'm coming' Eric said as he reached the door. Opening the door, Eric could see a medium sized man in the middle, with two bouncer types on either side."Um can i help you?" Eric asked, stepping outside, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yes are you one Eric?" the man in the middle asked. "Yes I am. Why do you care?" Eric said, looking at the man. "Oh so nice to meet you Eric" The man in the middle said as he shook Eric's hand. "Please don't take this personal, it's just business" The man said, as Eric flashed him a confused look. The man smiled as he let go of Eric's hand. That would be the last thing Eric saw before the bouncer on the man's left landed a punch to the side of Eric's head, knocking him unconscious.  
"Go get his car" the man said, motioning towards Eric's car, which was still parked outside the garage. As the two men ran towards the car, the man slipped a note in Eric front pocket. Slamming Eric's head against the sidewalk, 'That will teach you to cross me by having my client quit" The man said. Picking up Eric's head and seeing the blood, the man decided the work had been done. Throwing Eric's unconscious body into the grass, The man stood up. As he turned, the bouncers pulled Eric's car along the sidewalk. 'Sorry boss, there's literally nothing in here. Not even insurance or registration" The two men said. "Good Good" The man said as he climbed in the passenger seat. 'Just go. No one will find him till morning anyway" The man said. The driver nodded and shifted the car, speeding off into the crisp Saturday night, leaving Eric unconscious and bleeding on his own front lawn.  
Minutes later, a police car with lights flashing approached Eric's house. As the car stopped in front of Eric's house, the the driver got out to examine Eric. The other officer radioed for a paramedic. He looked at his partner who was tending to Eric, shaking his head looking at the blood. Turning back to the radio, the officer radioed to have a car sent to the flower shop, and radioed to have the detective come to Eric's house. 'This has gone from random, to serious" the officer said, setting the radio down and getting out to help his partner.

The detective got off the radio and looked at Jackie. 'Ma'am, I'm afraid that your client is indeed not safe. My officers have found him unconscious and bleeding from the head on his front lawn. Examining his house, nothing was taken from inside, but his car was stolen without the insurance or registration papers. He has been taken to the hospital and at last report, he was still unconscious but he was stable" The detective said as Jackie pulled her knees to her chest. "You are not safe to go home, and none of your friends or families houses would be either. Even a motel or a safe house isn't safe. We are working to see if we can somehow keep you hidden at the precinct for the night" The detective said, as Jackie looked up, tears streaming down her face. "How did this happen?" Jackie asked, as the detective helped her to her feet. "I mean unless they were spying on me, how did they know about Eric?" she asked. The detective looked down and shook his head. "We aren't totally sure. But we know he isn't alone" the detective said.

What are you talking about?" Fez asked, as he looked down at his pad. He was at the police precinct to follow up on a call they had received less than an hour earlier. Fez was the crime and courts reporter for the paper, although he never had a juicy story. The detective looked back at Fez. 'All we can tell you now is that yes, Eric Forman, Teacher of the Year was found on his front lawn unconscious and bloody" the detective said as Fez scribbled down his notes, with a tape recorder nearby. "But you think this was related in some way to the vandalism and threats left on a car in a nearby park?" Fez asked. "Yes sir" the detective began "We don't know how and the victim of the park incident has requested that we keep her identity hidden" the detective finished. "Is there a codename you have created for the media to use?" Fez asked. "We are planning on using the name Star to protect her. Again, before you hit the press, remember, we don't have many details yet as we are still investigating." the detective said. Fez nodded and shut off the tape recorder. Putting everything in his bag, he stood up and shook the detective's hand. Turning and leaving, Fez couldn't help but wonder what Eric had done to deserve what happened.

_Very interesting isn't it? Seems Jackie's former agent may have gone too far. _

_I apologize for the length of the chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the twist. Stay tuned for the next update.  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Woke Up The Bear

_Eric is at the hospital being treated for the injuries from his attack. Jackie was hidden away for the night at the local precinct. Fez has become the go-to media guy for the inside scoop on the story. And Jackie may have a dark side. _

**Chapter 6: Woke up the bear**

"So you are ok?" Kelso asked sitting down next to Eric's bed. Kelso was still dressed in his uniform. After spending time in Chicago, Kelso was offered a job with the Mooresville police department, a job in the suburbs of Indianapolis. After 2 years on the job, Kelso was promoted to Sargent, and was in charge of his precinct. "Ya I'm fine. I'm kinda glad that Fez is the one in charge of all this in the papers" Eric said, drinking his cup of juice. Kelso nodded, 'Ya, Fez told me that everyone else is trying to make up things, but no one will publish anything unless Fez said so because Fez gets all of his information from witness that are approved by the police and from the police themselves" Kelso said. Eric nodded as it sounded much like Fez. Fez doesn't say or do much of anything unless he is totally sure. Looking back at Kelso, Eric shifted slightly 'Hey shouldn't you be getting to work?" Eric asked. 'Ya I should. I wonder who the woman behind the police codename Star is" Kelso said,, as he left the room. Eric snickered, 'Perhaps the codename star has something to do with Jackie' Eric thought, as he finished his juice.

"Oh Goodness" Jackie said, as she yawned. Turning back to the table, she took another sip of coffee. "Morning" the police chief said, as he walked by, dropping a newspaper on the table. Jackie had spent the night at the police station, hidden in a corner of the chief's office that was nowhere near any windows or doors, and no one could see from the hallway. The chief and the detective's all took turns guarding the office, making sure no one could mess with her. "Morning" Jackie said, smiling as the chief sat down in a chair nearby. Looking back at the paper, Jackie unfolded the paper to reveal the headlines. Jackie froze as she laid eyes on the front-page story. On the front page, the headline read 'Teacher of the Year found brutally beaten on front lawn'. Below the headline, was a blown up picture of Eric laying on the grass, bloody. Jackie yelped as she saw the picture, a yelp that brought the chief and the detective to her table. Jackie turned the front page so they could all see. 'Is this really how he was found?" Jackie asked, tearing filling her eyes. The chief and the detective nodded. "But" the detective began, "We do have an update from the hospital. They are telling us that the bleeding was stopped easily, and that Eric woke up early this morning" the detective finished, looking back at Jackie. "So he'll be fine?" Jackie asked, drinking another sip of coffee. "The doctors all think so" the detective began "They have run some tests and determined that the worst thing that he suffered was a severe concussion. But he remembers everything. The hospital would like to keep him a few more days just to be safe. And we have dispatched a set of guards to keep watch on Eric's room" The detective said, as Jackie looked back at him. "Is there any chance I would be allowed to go see him?" She asked. The chief and the detective looked at each other hesitantly. 'They did say he could have approved visitors" The detective began, turning his head away from Jackie to try blocking his voice, "and the hospital has her on our list of approved visitors" he finished. "But how are we going to protect her?" The chief asked. The detective looked out the window, then replied "I'll take her myself. We can have two undercover officers follow us. I have to take her out anyways as we have to look at her apartment and her flower shop for damage" he finished. "Did you get the report on the flower shop?" the chief asked. The detective nodded "It's been diffused, but the squad said some clues were left that only she would understand". Nodding, the chief and detective turned back to Jackie. "Ok Ms. Burkhart. We will allow you to go see him. You will be with the detective here. He has some other clue he needs to speak with you about" the chief finished as Jackie jumped out of her chair and got her coat. Walking down the hall, the detective handed her a small pistol for protection, and they both exited the precinct and got in the detective car, heading for the hospital.

Across town, Eric was sitting up in his hospital bed. 'Hmm I wonder what the note meant by this is because of A. F. She is weak and her life will be destroyed. Eric thought as he tucked the note under his leg. Hearing the entrance music to a local newscast, he turned to the TV and instantly, he was focused on the TV, which was tuned to a local news station. Somehow, from the beating, Eric had suffered numerous lacerations on his face, arms, and chest. "My goodness" Eric said, as the news switched to the story of his beating. He watched as they showed a photo of how he was found. He looked hard at it, as he couldn't believe how horrible he looked. As Eric went to say something else, he heard a soft tap at the door. Looking over, he saw the head nurse peeking in. "Mr. Forman, I've been told to let you know that someone from the precinct is on their way over to visit you" she said. "Ok, Thank you for informing me. How far out are they?" Eric asked. "They should be arriving any minute now" She replied as she left and shut the door. 'I bet it's the cops wanting to interview me' Eric thought, as the news reported that the last report they had was he was unconscious at the hospital. 'I wonder what those guys wanted from me.' Eric wondered, as his mind began to race. But he was snapped out of it as he heard the door open. Looking over he saw the nurse once again. "They are here Mr. Forman, may I send them in?" she asked. Eric nodded, as he saw the detective standing outside the door. As the two figures walked into the room, he couldn't believe whom the second person was. "Jackie?" he asked, shifting in his bed as they approached the bed. "Yes it's me" Jackie said, smiling as she reached the bed.

As the looked over the bed, the smile quickly disappeared from Jackie's face. She could see the scars and lacerations on Eric's face and arms, and she felt a wave of anger begin to make it way in. Shaking her head, she heard Eric ask 'What are you doing here?". "Well I had to come see you" she began, as Eric smiled. "But I also had to come see you, so I could apologize." She said. "Apologize for what?" Eric asked, glancing at the detective, who motioned towards Jackie. "This is my fault" she began. Looking towards the detective, she mouthed the words 'Should I tell him', and the detective nodded. Turning back towards Eric, She sighed, "Eric, this is all stemming from my personal life. Apparently, my old agent isn't ready to let go yet. So he had people spy on me last night at the park. Somehow, he found out about the conversation we had that night at St. Elmo's. The medium guy you saw was my old agent, we are calling him Mr. Agent. He beat you up and stole your car" Jackie said, bursting into tears. Eric placed a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder as the detective stood up. "We have recovered the car. It was found about 20 miles out of town, abandoned as it had run out of gas. We have taken it to the crime scene impound lot. We have reason to believe that Ms. Burkhart's old agent is trying to take out anyone who has had contact with her since she quit her job. We checked her flower shop and found it booby-trapped. We also have a location on the henchmen's safe house near St. Elmo's " The detective said as Jackie nodded. "So they tried taking me out simply because I've been in close contact with her?" Eric asked, hand reaching for the note and grabbing it. "That might explain this then?" Eric suggested, pulling the note out and showing it to the two people. "Where'd this come from?" The detective asked. Eric shrugged, "The nurses said it was found in my front pocket when I got here" Eric said, as the detective handed the note to Jackie.

Wiping her eyes, Jackie took the note. As she read the line 'She is weak and her life will be destroyed' Jackie felt a more severe feeling of rage come over her, but she did her best to keep it inside as she handed the note back to the detective. Looking back at Eric, she could feel the sadness from her own eyes. Eric turned to her and saw the sadness in her eyes, a look he remembered from the night at St. Elmo's. Taking Jackie's hand in his, 'I'm so sorry that I have to cancel our date tonight there Jackie. But these hospital people won't let me loose' he said as a smile crossed his face. A small smile danced at the corner of Jackie's mouth. As she looked at the TV, Eric could feel her grip on his hand tighten. As she turned back to him, he could see her hiding her emotions behind a smile. 'That's ok dear" she began, "At least you'll be safe here" she said. Leaning in towards him, she whispered 'You'll be here safe, but for those guys, they are going to feel my wrath. They poked this dancing bear one too many times" she finished with a soft kiss to the cheek. She let go and stepped back from the bed. As the detective stepped forward, Eric could see scorn, wrath and revenge flash across Jackie's face. 'We have guards here protecting you' the detective went on, as Eric watched Jackie. Eric could see Jackie pull something out of her waist that appeared to be a gun. She counted the number of rounds she had with it, and quickly put it away. She turned towards the door and grabbed the detective's keys. Seeing this, Eric quickly diverted his attention to the detective. He knew what Jackie was planning to do, and decided to stall the detective, as Jackie slipped out claiming to need fresh air. "So, what made you stop by my house last night?" Eric asked the detective, as he took a seat next to Eric's bed.

In the parking lot, the detective's car pulled out of it's parking spot with Jackie behind the wheel. As she pulled onto the main road, she began to recall where each of the agent's associates lived, worked and hung out. 'I think I'll pay a little visit to the two henchman first' Jackie said aloud, as she turned right. Checking the time, she had to think of where they hang out trying to lay low at this time. 'Bingo' She said, as she remembered where they would be. 'They'll be at the house, two blocks up from St. Elmo's" she said, flooring the pedal as she turned on the street leading towards St. Elmo's. As she approached the house, Jackie decided to park the car in a hidden alley about a block down. As she shut off the car, she accidently popped the trunk. 'God Damn' she thought as she got out and went around to close the trunk. But before she could close it, her eyes landed on something amazing. Sitting in the detective's trunk was a high-powered rifle. 'Perfect' Jackie said, grabbing it and closing the trunk. Shutting off the police radio and the car, Jackie stepped back from the car to make sure the car was hidden, and that no one had seen her. After seeing the coast was clear, Jackie disappeared into the trees surrounding the house. As she approached the house, she could see one car there, and watched another sped away. 'Good, he isn't here, so I can take out the henchman' she whispered to herself. Thinking quickly, Jackie climbed a tree to hide herself, and set up the rifle. Looking down the scope, Jackie could see two men and a deck of cards. 'Bingo' she thought, adjusting the position of the rifle, one of the men directly in the crosshairs. 'Na it would be too obvious to kill them straight up. Mr. Agent would know it was me' she thought to herself, scanning the house through the scope, landing on the gas pipe. 'Ok I've been in that house before. There is an exposed gas line near the door, that is near a window, that faces this tree' she thought, turning the rifle. As she aimed at the window, her finger grasped the trigger

Inside the house, the agents two henchmen were busy playing poker. Turning towards the window, one of the men felt blinded by the incoming sunshine. 'Say Boris, how bout we close them curtains?" One of the men asked. Boris turned and agree, getting up to close the curtains. "Hey Bubba, did you notice this crack in the window?" Boris asked, pulling the curtain back enough to reveal the crack. 'No' Bubba said, examining the window. 'You think it's weak?' he asked. Boris shrugged and tapped on the glass. As he tapped on the glass, both men suddenly heard a shattering noise. Jumping back the men looked around, and then looking back at the window, just saw they had broken part of the window. But a new smell was entering the room. Bubba sniffed the air. Turning to Boris, he wrinkled his nose, "Ah Boris, I know we had chili last night, but couldn't you hold it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch. "I didn't do anything, I swear' Boris said, looking at Bubba. 'Whats that smell then?" Bubba asked. Boris went to open his mouth, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Looking at each other, both men got up to answer the door.

'Perfect' Jackie said, as she could see the hole in the gas line from the bullet. "Now for the show" She said, as she quickly got down from the tree. Getting back to the detective's car, she opened the trunk and looked for rifle rounds. She found a spare round on the floor and quickly loaded it into the gun, covering up the missing one. Placing the gun back where she found it, Jackie grabbed a small matchbook out of her pocket. Smiling, she started the car, but left it in the alley, and ran to the front door of the house. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Jackie leaned on the porch. As she caught her breath, she could hear the men complaining of the smell. She quickly ran up the steps and knocked on the door. As they reached the doorknob, Jackie open the match book and took out one match. Suddenly the door opened and Jackie stood there, face to face with Boris and Bubba. "Hey boys" she smiled, closing the matchbook and placing the match on the lighting strip. Smiling she looked at the men, 'Perhaps before you became Mr. Agents hit men again, you'll think twice' She said, smiling at their confused look. Striking the match, she looked once more at the men. "Hasta La Vista Boys" she said, throwing the lit match in the house as she slammed the door. Sprinting towards the car, she reached it as she heard the house explode. Flooring the pedal, Jackie raced back to the hospital; hoping the detective hadn't noticed it missing.  
As she pulled into the detective's spot, Jackie could hear a fire engine in the distance. Hurrying inside, she raced up to Eric's floor, but was stopped by a nurse. 'Oh hun, could you give this to the detective?" they nurse asked handing her a note. Jackie nodded and walked towards Eric's room. Opening the note, she read 'Detective, We have a report of an explosion at the suspects house. No one in the neighborhood was home, and the cause is unknown, but we think you should respond. They woke a bear. Please Hurry'. Jackie snickered as she folded the note, and opened the door.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Jackie's agent didn't fulfill the contract, and Jackie knew it and demanded pay. He then yelled at her that it wasn't over and she hung up. Now he's after everything around her. Is that right?" Eric said, as the detective still sat next to his bed. 'That pretty much sums it up' the detective said. "But wouldn't you have tried protecting her sooner?" Eric asked, as he noticed the door and saw Jackie slide the keys where they were. "Oh Hello Jackie" he said as she approached the bed. "Hello Again Eric" Jackie said, flashing him a mischievous smile. Turning to the detective, she handed him the note 'Here, the nurses got a call from the precinct that the Henchmen's house blew up" She said as the detective snatched the note out her hands. 'Shit!' he said as he quickly got up and grabbed his keys. Turning back to Jackie, he paused, "Ms. Burkhart, You are ordered to stay here with Mr. Forman until I get back" the detective said as he hurried out the door. Eric turned to Jackie and smiled. Jackie smiled back as she sat down next to Eric's bed. Eric smiled, 'You know, we are alone now. I know it's unorthodox, but we could still have our date here' he suggested. 'I'd like that' Jackie nodded as she took Eric's hand in hers. Feeling excessive heat on her hands, Eric knew she had something to do with that fire. Smiling he turned towards Jackie and gave her a peck on the cheek. 'What happened?" he asked. Looking around, she leaned in 'I told you, they woke the bear and now the bear fights back' she whispered, as her and Eric burst into a stifled laughter.

_Guess the henchman have just felt the wrath of a scorned Jackie. How does her and Eric's date turn out? And will they be able to link the explosion to Jackie?_ _Stay Tuned_


	7. Chapter 7: Fallout in Indy

_Jackie and Eric are having a date of sorts in Eric's hospital room, as the detective had to respond to the house explosion. But what happens when the detective returns?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own song"Photograph" No copyright infringement intended_

**Chapter 7: Fallout in Indy**

"There were no survivors Sir" The fire chief said, as the detective looked on. "How bad is the damage?" The detective asked. The fire chief shook his head. "Sir, with the explosion, and the fire. There is nothing left to examine. This fire seems to be some sort of gas leak. But with not survivors, no witnesses and no salvageable evidence, we have no choice but to rule it an accident. Our arson investigator came in and he said there's no evidence suggesting arson either" he finished, as the detective thanked him and walked towards the house. 'No survivors, no witnesses, no evidence of arson.' The detective thought, as he continued to look at the smoldering remains of the house. There was no evidence of a wrongdoing, but something seemed suspicious that of all the houses to explode, it was the house of 2 suspects in their stalking and intimidation case. 'This can't just be an accident.' The detective thought, turning away from the house and walking towards his car. Looking at his watch, the detective was stunned by the time. He had spent over 6 hours at the scene.

Back at the hospital, Jackie and Eric were both peacefully sleeping on a two-person sofa the nurses had brought in. Eric lay there in a reclined position, head laid over the back, mouth wide-open. Jackie lay with her head on Eric's shoulder, a smile seen across her face. Eric woke up and glanced down, as he felt Jackie's breath against his cheek. Seeing this, he couldn't help but smile. He had just had the time of his life hanging out with Jackie Burkhart, and he found himself growing closer to her. But as a feeling of apprehension washed over him, he knew he couldn't get too involved with her. There was something that she wasn't telling him, and he knew it too. He also knew that in someway, Jackie was involved with the explosion. Looking at Jackie's sleeping face, Eric couldn't stop his mind from racing. 'If this guy was really serious and is out to destroy Jackie's life, then she needed to be careful, and if she really was behind the explosion of the house, then she just upped the ante and Mr. Agent would be sure to retaliate' He thought as his gaze shifted to the ceiling. 'I have already been attacked through no fault of my own for simply being a client of Jackie's. I'm a teacher; I cannot afford to get embroiled in a case like this' he thought, sliding his shoulder out from under her head and getting off the sofa, as Jackie slumped down on the couch, still sleeping. 'I mean I kinda like her, but I can not get pulled into a fight that isn't mine' Eric thought as he began to pace the room. Grabbing his hair, he further slid into his dilemma, he found himself possibly liking Jackie as more than a friend or just a person he bought flowers from. but she was a girl with a past that isn't willing to go away anytime soon. "He thought, still pacing and pulling at his hair. He hadn't noticed Jackie wake up, sitting there watching him 'Man I got attacked like this for a business meeting, imagine how far this guy would go if I were to become her boyfriend' Eric continued to think as he paced.

Watching him pacing, Jackie knew exactly what it was about. She found herself possibly liking Eric in a romantic sense, and she knew she still had this battle with Mr. Agent. 'He already got attacked because of me and this battle, and that was simply because of a conversation and a business meeting' She began to think 'I can only imagine how far he might go if things went forward with Eric. Plus Eric is a well-known, well-respected teacher. He works hard at what he does, and does what he can to keep himself out of trouble. Plus I just retaliated against Mr. Agent, and he is sure to retaliate back. I don't think I could handle seeing Eric get hurt because of me again" She thought standing up. 'I have to slow things down with him and make it appear like there is no connection' she thought, as she saw Eric stop pacing to look at her.

She stepped towards Eric to explain all of it, but before she could speak, the detective walking back into the room interrupted them, as Jackie looked back and forth from the door to Eric. Knowing it would make things awkward, but seeing it as the only way out right now, Jackie decided it was time to go. Turning to Eric, 'Hey I'll talk to you again sometime' She said, kissing him on the cheek and bolting out the door.

'Damn' Eric thought, as he and the detective shut the door, 'Well I guess that's it then. She didn't offer ideas on when we would talk next, and she left without saying bye, so she isn't interested' Eric thought as he laid back on his bed. 'And even if she was, it's over once I get those flowers for the dance. After that, there's no connection so those guys should leave me alone.' Eric thought as he slipped off into a peaceful slumber., torn that Jackie couldn't be with him, but glad he wouldn't be getting attacked anymore. 'But what if i actually had a chance there?' he thought in his dreams

Jackie closed the door to her new house, tears in her eyes. On the way home, Jackie had been thinking about all of her life choices. We she first got to Indy, she wasn't a singer, she was actually a candidate for the CIA as a Special Ops sharpshooter. The only thing that stopped Jackie from attaining that was her certification test. She had passed everything else. But it wasn't Jackie's dream to do any of that though.  
2 days before her exam, Jackie had taken the job as America's Favorite. 'Stupid Stupid Stupid' she said, as she thought back, sinking into the couch. Before she left, Jackie was at the top of her class, and had been told by many of the instructors that she had the sharpshooter skills that could beat the Army's best sharpshooter. She funneled all the frustrations of her life, all the guys who screwed her, into her training. She scared all the men at the training camp and they all walked on egg shells to keep from pissing her off.  
The Indy police department didn't know about any of this, and Jackie couldn't tell them either. The only one from the police who would know about any of this was the detective, as he had spent some time at the camp while she was there. 'But he didn't seem to know, or didn't care to remember' Jackie said, shifting on the couch. She didn't need protection, she could take care of Mr. Agent's herself. But she had failed to see the attack on Eric coming. Eric was innocent and had nothing to do with it, but Mr. Agent still went after him. Eric was a teacher of the year, not some guy involved in a dirty show business feud, 'What was so important about him taking out Eric?" she asked shifting on the couch again. All Eric was, was a client in her new venture. 'Eric was a good, kind hearted and pure guy' She thought. Stopping, she snickered at herself. "When did I began to grow to not hate Eric?" She asked as she got up and made some tea, and began unpacking the boxes she had brought over from the storage unit

_Advancing a couple weeks_

"Ok bye bye" Eric said to his student, as the student walked out into the hallway. It was the last day of school before the Thanksgiving break. Eric turned back towards his desk and sighed. He didn't have any plans for Thanksgiving, so was the story for Eric. Since he moved to Indy in 1983, his thanksgiving consisted of watching the Macy's parade, helping serve potatoes at the soup kitchen and grading papers. This thanksgiving looked to be no different. He couldn't go to his parents for Thanksgiving because they were going on a vacation for thanksgiving and all his friends were having Thanksgiving with their families. 'Oh well' Eric said, as he finished packing his bag. He was glad the whole Jackie thing was over, as he had grown tired of all the publicity and constant nagging. Even Fez had gotten on Eric's nerves and Eric hasn't spoken with him since. Eric closed up his bag and walked towards the side of the room. Putting on his coat and picking up the newspaper a student had left on his desk, Eric turned and shut the lights off and closed the door. Walking across the parking lot towards his car, Eric couldn't help but shake his head. As he got in, he couldn't help but snicker. 'They say the teenager years are hard, but life is way more complicated' Eric said, as he sped out of the parking lot. As he sped down the highway, he saw a billboard for St. Elmo's, and had a flashback to the night in the bathroom with America's Favorite. He tried shaking the thought of her from his head, but he couldn't.

Across town, Jackie was in the back office of her flower shop, looking over the order reports for the month. As she cross checked it with her invoices and payments, Jackie placed a check-mark next to the order delivery with Eric, a delivery that occurred 4 days after Jackie ran out of the hospital room. It hadn't been a long delivery. Eric was in a rush as his class was touring the Colts stadium and the Town hall, so the most that was said between the two was simply 'Hi and Thank you'. That was the last time either of them had communication with the other.

Finishing writing the check-mark, Jackie sighed. It had been over 2 weeks since the house explosion, and Mr. Agent hadn't made any moves towards Jackie. As the case ran cold, the police were no long supplying Jackie with security of any kind. Jackie shook her head as she finished up the report. Filing the report in her security safe, Jackie looked at the calendar and saw it was 2 days before Thanksgiving. 'Yet again my Thanksgiving is going to consist of watching the Parade, calling my father and drowning my sorrows in a tub of ice cream' Jackie said to herself as she sat forward and glanced around her desk.  
After she quit her job, Jackie had gotten the keys to her storage unit where Mr. Agent had forced her to store all of her stuff that reminded her of the past. In one box, she found many of her framed photos with her friends from point place. Those photos now lined the upper edges of her desk. Leaning forward, Jackie smiled, as she looked at all the photos of her with the gang. She had photos of the gang standing around the old Cruiser, some pictures of her and Donna hanging out at a barbeque. There was even the photo the whole gang took the day before Jackie left. The whole crew was there, except for Eric as he had already left to catch his plane to Africa, and they were all posing around the old sofa in Forman's basement. 'Good times' She said to herself as she smiled. As her eyes landed on the next picture, her heart dropped slightly.

She picked up the photo and looked at it, leaning back in her chair. It was a photo of Jackie and Eric together, taken around Christmas 1977. She smirked as she noticed how skinny Eric was in the picture. 'Ah I remember this' she said to herself as the memory flooded back.  
The picture was from Christmas Eve 1977. Eric and Donna had reached another rough point as Donna had told Eric that she would be leaving for California in June of that year. Jackie was going through a rough patch with Steven as they had been constantly bickering about everything. At the Forman's Party, Donna and Hyde refused to talk to Eric or Jackie, so Eric and Jackie were sharing their troubles on the steps. Eric had confided in Jackie that he was thinking of going to Africa to pay for college, and Jackie had told him to go for it. And Eric had told Jackie to follow her heart and not worry about Hyde, saying she can't let Steven, who seemed to get everything he needed without working for it, hold her back from attaining what she wanted. As he finished, Kitty had come up to them, camera in hand. Out of pure reaction, Jackie and Eric put their arm around the other and smiled for the camera.

Jackie couldn't help but smile at the memory. 1978 had not faired well for either of them, and Eric and Jackie had spent the time they should have been helping each other dishing insults and putting the other down instead. After only 3 days in Chicago, the whole Chicago incident happened and Jackie had planned to come back and fix things. But once Sam came into the picture, all bets were off. Eric announced he was leaving for Africa to pursue dreams of being a teacher. Soon after, Jackie decided to move to Indianapolis in hopes of starting over. Eric left for Africa the day before Jackie left, and the last thing she said to him was 'god be with you'. Jackie had to snicker at the last part of the memory before she got to Indy. 'I guess my reboot was a failure too' Jackie said, snickering at her own misfortune. She had heard that Eric was coming back in 1982, but she was unable to make it back. 'Then for no reason at all, He consoled me when I was America's Favorite' Jackie said, as she set the picture back on the desk, face down. 'And now he's never going to want to see me again" Jackie said, standing up and grabbing her coat. Wiping the tears from her eye, she shut the door to the office and told the employees to head home early and enjoy Thanksgiving. Jackie sighed as she walked to her car, 'Why do I always mess things up?' she wondered.

On the opposite side of town, Eric was busy searching through boxes in his attic. He hadn't been up here since he put his stars wars memorabilia up here in late 1983. Now, he found himself digging through boxes that brought back the memories of simpler times. Eric sighed as he opened a box that was full of framed pictures and yearbooks. Eric smiled as he looked through all of the photos. There were the photos from his and Donna's first date, photos of him, Jackie and Donna on their way to Vanstock. Eric smiled more as he glanced over all the group photos. The gang looked so happy, it was so hard to think they didn't stay quite as close. Eric sighed as he thought about how none of them knew Jackie was America's Favorite; no one had much contact with Hyde or Donna anymore. 'Growing up was hard but it was needed. But I do still long for some of my pre-Africa days' Eric said, as he set the group photos aside. He sighed again as he picked up the next photo. It was the photo of him and Jackie from Christmas Eve 1977. He smiled at the memory, but the smile didn't last. 'You know, her and I had a chance to grow closer in 1978 and we didn't take it' Eric said shaking his head. 'We blew it then and we blew it this time too' Eric said, grabbing the photos and heading out of the attic.

As Eric was putting some of the photos in his room, he remembered a box of letters from his friends that he had put under the bed. As he fished around under the bed, his hand landed on something bendy. Pulling it out, he realized it was the picture keepsake holder he had picked up from the bathroom floor all those weeks ago. Sighing, Eric turned it over to see the photo. But much to his surprise, there were actually two photos in there. The top photo was a professional shot Jackie had done about a week before she left in 1979. As Eric pulled out the second photo, he dropped the holder. Sitting back he examined the photo. It was a photo of Eric from when Eric was about 10. There was a girl in the picture, but it wasn't Donna. It was Jackie. Eric and Jackie were both smiling at the camera while sitting next to each other on a picnic blanket sharing a giant watermelon. 'No way' Eric said as he flipped the photo over to see some writing, done by two different people.  
The first writing was undoubtedly Kitty's as it said 'Eric and Jackie enjoying their watermelon. July 4th, 1971' 'Hmm' Eric thought as he looked at the second set of writing. This set had obviously been written by a little kid, as it read 'Me and Eric, hugs for life. J.B.B". A young Jackie had written the second part, and Eric smiled fondly at the memory. That 4th of July, Donna had refused to talk to Eric, because she said Eric cheated and stole her favorite marker. Jackie had been the one to steal the marker but she never told anyone but Eric. Being mad at Donna, Eric had given Jackie a hug and invited her to share his watermelon with him as they watched fireworks. Eric smiled, 'And for the most part, that was the last time we were that cordial to each other in a public place' Eric began 'That was until a few weeks ago' he finished as a feeling of sadness came over him. 'If she was America's Favorite, why did she have a picture of me and her hidden away?' Eric wondered, as he picked up the holder and replaced the photos.  
Standing up, Eric could hear the radio playing some rock music, shaking his head he turned around as the radio played:

**I don't want your photograph**

**I don't need your photograph**

**All I've got is a photograph, but it's not enough**

**I'd be your lover, if you were there**

**Put your hurt on me, if you dare**

**Such a woman, you got style**

**You make every man feel like a child, oh**

Eric thought as he heard the lyrics, looking over at the picture of him and Jackie that Christmas Eve. Grabbing the photo, Eric began to wonder if there was something else going on he couldn't explain. The lyrics still ringing in his head as he continued to look at the photo.

Across town, Jackie was tapping her fingers on her chin as she paced near the phone. She stopped long enough to turn the radio on. She wanted to call Eric to check in and see how he was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. 'Look It may have been the wrong message, but I sent a message when I left the hospital room' she thought 'Ya you basically told him that while you enjoyed sharing a soft kiss or two with him and enjoyed being around him, you never wanted to see his guts again" Jackie thought as she threw her hands in the air. Jackie open the drawer to the stand Eric had given her in 1979 right before he left.  
It was a stand that had been behind the garage, yet was always covered to protect it from rain, and Eric had figured someone should have it. But as Jackie pulled out the drawer, a couple of photos slid down off the back of the drawer. Jackie gasped as she saw the writing on the back of the photos. Both photos were marked 'Eric's Graduation week'.  
Turning up the radio and sighing, Jackie grabbed both photos and took a seat on the couch. Jackie smiled as she looked at the first of the 2 photos. This was a picture of Eric sitting by the campfire the night before graduation day, at that fateful campout. Snickering at the memory, Jackie picked up the other photo. 'Oh my god" she said as she glanced at it. It was a photo from 2 days before graduation, when Eric got home after picking up his cap and gown. Eric had decided to try it on to make sure they had gotten the sizing right. In the picture, Eric was in his cap and gown, trying to give an expressionless look. But Jackie was reaching around him trying to pull his mouth into a fake smile, as she laughed. "Oh goodness" Jackie thought, smiling at the memory. "I thought Eric told me this one never developed' Jackie said as she sat back on the couch. Jackie looked out her living room window in wonder as she heard the radio playing :

**All I've got is a photograph, you've gone straight to my head**

Coming out her thoughts, Jackie knew there had to be something between them, but she wondered if things had gotten too out of hand to get patched back up.

_As the fallout between the two deepens, will they ever be able to patch things up, or have things gone too far?_

_Stay tuned_


	8. Chapter 8:Round Two

_Jackie missed the opportunity to start fixing things over Thanksgiving, and it appeared as though Mr. Agent was leaving her alone this Holiday season. But she didn't expect what would happen next. _

**Chapter 8: Round Two**

"Burr" Jackie thought as she walked away from the furnace. It was a very cold day in Indianapolis, and the winds were helping. Jackie went to the kitchen to make herself another cup of hot chocolate. "Ugh, I should have had those contractors check for air leaks" Jackie thought as she sat down on the couch and curled up under a wool blanket. It was only about 6outside, but with the wind blowing from the north at almost 12, it felt more like -10. Jackie's new house was sort of an old house, and it was especially drafty. Picking up a note on the table, Jackie realized she still had all of her Christmas shopping to do yet. She had items written down for all of her employees, her next-door neighbor, and one for her father, who usually just consisted of a hand written note with cookies for the guards. "I hate this season" Jackie said as she got up and grabbed her coat. 'I guess I better do it this weekend if I want to get anything, next weekend will be all sold out" She said to herself as she put on a scarf and grabbed her keys.

"What a surprise" Eric thought as he crawled in the crawlspace under his house. He was double-checking the heat tape on his pipes. He had come across a piece of pipe where the heat tape had slipped slightly. As Eric finished looking at all the pipes, he realized he couldn't feel his fingers. "Eh I gotta hit the hardware store and get some plywood anyways' Eric thought as he crawled out of the space and replaced the cover. Standing up and brushing off his pants, Eric glanced up at his house. He remembered when he first moved here, he loved the wintertime as it made his big house seem like it was pulled out of a winter scene painting. But something was different this year. Somehow this year, the idea of the big house just made Eric feel somewhat down and Eric couldn't help but look down. "Right, this big house is just one ugly reminder" he began 'It reminds me I have a 4-bedroom house plus a study and I'm single' He continued as he went inside the house to grab his keys. As he walked outside and closed the door, 'It reminds me that those awards I've gotten don't mean anything if you have no one to share them with. ' he said as he climbed in the car. 'Heck the only people I still buy presents for are Kelso, Fez and my parents. I don't have anyone special to get something for' he said as he pulled out of the driveway, a strange feeling sweeping over him

"Damn" Jackie thought as entered her favorite department store. Grabbing a basket, she headed straight for the back where the newest in styles and products always were. Jackie loved this section as it always gave her a hint at what she could get on sale in a few months. 'I could spend hours back here' Jackie thought, as she began looking through the coffee mugs. But as she reached the end of the display, she laid eyes on a mug that made her heart drop slightly. As she picked up the mug, she couldn't help feel a tear show up in her eyes as she examined the cup. The cup was a high quality cup with a very detailed design. The handle was designed as the dge of an apple, and the cup read 'Indy's Best Teacher' designed to look written on a chalkboard. Jackie sighed as she wiped her eyes, this cup reminded her of Eric. 'I thought something was there' she thought, as she flashed back to those weeks back. 'Eric and I had a great date, but he knew I knew something I wasn't telling him. I didn't want anything else to happen to him so I panicked' she thought, as she set the cup in her basket without realizing it. Turning towards the women's clothing, she still couldn't shake her thoughts.  
'Ya it was that panic that ruined it all. I meant to explain that I didn't want Eric and I to get too close until things settled. But instead I ran out of the room, not giving him an explanation and instead sent him the wrong message' Jackie thought as she added a sweatshirt and gloves to her basket. 'Then I freaked out and couldn't bring myself to try calling him around thanksgiving to try patching it up' She continued thinking as she approached the check out. 'I bet everything is ruined now' she thought, as she turned her attention out the store window while the clerk totaled her purchase. Jackie paid the total and grabbed her items, still focused on the weather outside. Stepping outside, Jackie laid eyes on a sleigh that only operates around Christmas time. As she looked at the sleigh, she felt her heart drop again, she could feel another strange feeling creeping in, only this time, it was a feeling of longing. Trying to shake the feeling, Jackie turned and hurried to the car, but the feeling remained.

"Good God" Eric thought as he stepped out of the hardware store. 'I hope I never have to deal with those people again. They were so dumb it was frustrating' he thought as he tossed his items in the back, sitting with the other gifts he had bought. As his eyes found a box corner peeing out of the front foot hole, he could feel some sort of feeling creeping in. 'What is this?' he asked, pulling out the box. It was a box that was addressed to him but he couldn't quite make out who it was from, so he decided to open the box. As Eric sifted through the padding to get to the product, he still couldn't remember what was in the box. When his hand landed on the product, it all came flooding back to him. As he looked at it, he could feel sadness creeping in. In his hand was a hand-made and customized vase. Along the neck of the vase, 'Good Luck Jackie' was inlaid and along the bottom, it read 'here's wishing success and prosperity to Take a Look at Me now flowers'.  
Eric ran his hand along the wording as a smiled crossed his face. Eric had ordered this a few days after he got out of the hospital hoping he could use this little token as a way to try getting back to what he thought Jackie and him had going on before that fateful moment in the hospital room. Eric continued to gaze at the vase, as some thoughts crossed his mind. 'What if I could use this to try a reboot with Jackie?' his thoughts began. 'I could use this, but with the time of year, I would have to make some sort of bold move to get her attention. I mean she slipped me her new home address when she dropped off the flowers, but what could I do to get her attention?" Eric thought, as his gaze wandered out the window. As Eric spotted a small cloud snow coming down the street, a light bulb went off in his head. "Bingo" he said, as he grabbed a blanket from the back and wrapped the vase in it.

"Man what a strange shopping day" Jackie thought as she sat on the couch under the blanket. Gazing around the room, she could see many of her thick wool blankets nailed to walls where the drafts were the worst. As she took a sip of hot cocoa, her thoughts shifted back to the store and outside. 'Oh what I would give to get a reboot with Eric' She said, as he gaze shifted to the newly purchased coffee cup on the table. Jackie couldn't remember ever putting the cup in the basket so she wasn't sure why she bought it. Shrugging her shoulders, Jackie took another drink, as the radio played:  
**Nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we  
We've snuggled close together like two birds of a feather would be  
Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two  
Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you**

Jackie sighed as she listened to the lyrics, the feeling of longing returning. Suddenly, Jackie got the urge to wrap that coffee cup. Jackie had become a wrapping pro and could wrap a gift in less than a minute. The music playing faded away as Jackie focused on getting the wrapping done. When she finished, she grabbed the wrapped gift and took it towards the door. When she reached the door, she bent over and set the gift in the pocket of her coat. As she stood up, she heard the neighing of a horse. 'It must have been the ending of the song' Jackie thought shaking her head, but she heard it again, and this time, it was followed by a voice. 'Jackie' the voice yelled out, and Jackie froze as she heard the all too familiar voice, trying to figure out who it was. Jackie couldn't make out who it was as it sounded muffled. She didn't have a choice but to go the sleigh to find out whom the voice was. Grabbing her coat, Jackie rushed to the door and flung it open.

'Oh my god' she said as she stepped outside. About mid-way up her driveway, sat a one horse open sleigh, one exactly like what she had seen outside the store. Jackie smiled as she approached the sleigh, 'Oh goodness' she said as she neared the actual sleigh, a smile crossing her lips. 'I wonder who brought this' She wondered, reaching the opening on the sleigh. 'Ha-ha I know you had a weakness for romantic shit. This isn't the only thing you should worry about' the voice said menacingly as Jackie climbed in the sleigh. Jackie froze as she heard the voice, looking up, she gasped. In front of her sat Mr. Agent, the barrel of a shotgun pointed directly at her. Before Jackie could move or respond, everything went black.

"Oh Jackie is going to enjoy this" Eric said, setting the deed to a ski cabin back in his bag as he continued driving. Glancing in his rear view mirror, Eric could see the edges of the new skis he bought for himself and a set with a detailed flower design. "She loves to ski and before I left, I remember her saying she wanted to ski that mountain' Eric said as he turned onto the road leading to Jackie's house. "There is nothing bolder than inviting her to a ski weekend that I'm taking next week, I'm just changing the place' Eric thought as he approached her house. Looking at the house, Eric spotted what looked like a flame in the window. 'What the?' Eric wondered as he pulled the car up the driveway.

As he got out of the car, Eric noticed a red trail going from part way up the driveway to the door, also noticed much of her photos and other personal belongings had been thrown out the back and seemed to be sitting in a box in a tree. 'That is weird' Eric thought as he glanced around again. Glancing back at the house, Eric spotted smoke coming out of the window. "Shit' he said, rushing to the door. Jackie's house is on fire. Trying to open the door, Eric found it locked. Rushing back to his car, Eric grabbed a sledgehammer he had bought at the hardware store earlier. Rushing back to the door, Eric swung at the door, as he noticed the blood on the deck, a slight panic creeping in. Eric swung once more at the door and knocked out the door, smoke billowing. As Eric went inside, he glanced around trying to find Jackie. His heart dropped as he found her, she was unconscious, and was bleeding quite a bit as a small pool of blood had begun to form. "Jackie" Eric said as he shook her, trying to see if she was still breathing. As Eric glanced around, his gaze stopped on near the furnace as he saw a beam drop. Before he realized it, Eric had grabbed Jackie and was running outside. Eric set her down in the snow at the end of her lawn near the sidewalk and ran back and pulled his car out of the driveway. Eric got out and was sitting with Jackie as the house suddenly exploded. 'Oh Shit" Eric said, reaching for the car phone, quickly dialing the number the detective had given him.

"What the hell?" Eric yelled, as he was placed in handcuffs and placed in the back of the police car. Eric glanced back and saw the EMT load Jackie in the ambulance and saw it speed off. The detective had told Eric to sit tight and not answer any questions, but the detective hadn't arrived yet. 'Hey' the officer began. 'You wouldn't be in this position if you had just answered some questions, most importantly what happened" The officer asked, staring at Eric. 'I told you, Detective Smith had told me to not say or do anything until he got here' Eric pleaded. The officer wasn't buying it, as he knelt down in front of Eric, face at eye level. Right, you called the detective. You are covered in soot and blood and your car is sitting in the street just running. Sounds like you are the one who is guilty Sir" the officer said as he shoved Eric, not realizing a member of the media was lurking around the scene already. Eric tried to fight back, but the officer had drug him out of the car. Eric tried to get away, but with the handcuffs, Eric couldn't escape the officer's kicks to his side. Eric saw the blood on his shirt and dropped to his stomach and stopped resisting, but the officer continued kicking him. Turning his head, Eric heard a car pull up, just as the officer landed a kick to Eric's cheek, breaking Eric's cheekbone and knocking out Eric.

"What the hell are you doing?" Detective Smith yelled, running toward Eric. 'Sir, I can explain' the officer said as the detective approached, trying to cover up the blood from the wounds he gave Eric. "Oh really?" Detective Smith began, noticing the officer covering up the blood. "How about you start by telling me why you've beat the key witness bloody?" The detective said, as he grabbed his radio and requested a second ambulance. Looking back, he grabbed the officer. "How about you explain how you just kicked the shit out of the guy who just rescued that woman" The detective said, anger showing in his eyes. 'But detective, He was covered in blood, his car doors were all closed and the car was running in the street and he was sitting over the body of the bleeding woman' The officer retorted, as the detective stepped back seeing the ambulance arriving. Removing the cuffs from Eric, the detective instructed the EMT to take him to the hospital and put him in the room next to starlight.  
Turning back to the officer, "So he may have rescued a bleeding woman from a building that was about to explode and pulled his car around to take her to the hospital" The detective said, as the ambulance sped away. "But instead of listening to him, you cuffed him and you kicked the shit out of him. You beat the one person I needed to speak with bloody and you busted his cheek" The detective said, before turning back to his car. Once at his car, the detective grabbed his car phone and called the precinct.  
'Yes sir, permission to arrest an officer?" the detective asked the police chief. 'Why?' the chief asked. 'Well we have another twist in the old star case. We have renamed star to starlight. And Mr. Forman was found outside with Star, blood splayed on his shirt looking like he had been carrying her. " The detective said. 'But why do you need to arrest the officer?' the chief inquired. 'Well for one, he has tampered with evidence. He was covering up blood with snow so we don't know whose blood it was. When I arrived, he was in the process of beating Mr. Forman. He had beaten him so bad that Forman was bleeding everywhere. Before I could get to him, the officer landed a kick to face that broke Forman's cheek." The detective said, noticing Fez on the scene. "He beat the shit out the only other person who knows the cause of all this. He is suspended, Arrest him and book him for assault and tampering with evidence, and obstruction of justice" The chief responded. "Will do chief. But what should I tell the paper guy who is here?" the detective asked. "Just tell him what happened. Forman rescued Starlight, but was beaten by a member of the Indianapolis police department. You tell them the explosion is being investigated and that the officer has been suspended. And tell them the last update on Forman was that he has a broken cheek and was unconscious as we took him to the hospital" the chief said. "Will do. Thank you sir" the detective said, hanging up the car phone as the tow truck he ordered came by to take Eric's car to a secret location.

Shutting the car door, The detective saw Fez approaching. "Might want to clear that notepad Fez. I know exactly what happened, but there is a certain way we want it released to the media" he said. Fez nodded and tore away his notes and tossed them in the detective's car. "Ok here's what we have so far" the detective began as Fez scribbled down notes.

_What is so important about that cabin deed?_

_Stay tuned_


	9. Chapter 9: The FBI Agent

_Eric and Jackie are both in the hospital. But Detective Smith has called in someone who is sure to surprise both of them_

**Chapter 9: The FBI agent**

"What the hell?" Jackie thought as she opened her eyes, realizing she was in a hospital room. Looking down, Jackie could see her left arm was casted and braced, and she could see bumps along her front where they had patched her from her wounds. 'Oh Ms Burkhart, You're awake" the detective said, as Jackie shifted to look at him. "What all happened to me?" She asked as he sat down. "Well you were stabbed over a dozen times, you were smacked from the back of the head by a fist, as there was a defined bruise with a fist print on the back of your head. You were then treated for a torn ACL in your right knee, a broken right wrist, a shattered radius in your left arm, a dislocated shoulder and a bruised back" The detective said. "You're belongings were found untouched in boxes in the backyard. But your house blew up. The statement we have is that your house was on fire but you were rescued before it exploded. And we have reason to believe Mr. Agent had something to do with it, considering a note that said 'Serves you right, this is only the beginning A.F' was found in your pocket. And the neighbors reported seeing a mid sized man fleeing the scene in a horse drawn carriage" The detective finished looking back at Jackie. 'What happened to the cup that was in my coat?" she asked. "Well we found it on your lawn, shattered with a note that said 'Oh who was this for A.F? If it was for the guy I took out last time, there will be hell to pay" The detective said as Jackie sighed. "That was a gift for Eric wasn't it?" the detective asked. Jackie nodded, but was curious as to who had rescued her.

"Can I see who rescued me?" She asked. The detective shook his head. "Unfortunately, the guy who rescued you can't move his head enough to walk yet Apparently, after he called me, the officers didn't believe him and cuffed him and kicked the crap out him till he bled. Before I got there, he was kicked in the face, which broke his cheekbone. " The detective said as a tear fell from Jackie's eye. "Who was it?" Jackie asked. "The man who rescued you was Eric Forman" he said, as Jackie shot a surprised glance. "What was he doing there?" she asked. The detective chuckled, "Well from what we've got from him and what we found in his car, you slipped your address to him. We found the deed to a ski cabin in an Alpine Valley somewhere in Wisconsin. Next to that deed, we found a card that said 'Surprise Jackie, I know things didn't go right, but I thought these might help with my surprise. I had these skis made a week ago. ' We found a set of ski's with a very detailed flower design with your name imprinted on it. We also found a vase with a good luck wish on it. And then we found a note that Eric was taking a couple weeks off to go skiing." The detective said, as a small smile crossed Jackie's face. "We have reason to believe Eric was trying to patch things up with you and had a Christmas surprise for you" The detective said. "What makes you say that?" Jackie asked, attempting to sit up in the bed. Helping her sit up, the detective nodded, "Yes. We ran a check on the property records for the cabin that Eric recently paid off. We found that in 1977, the cabin was in your father's name before it was foreclosed on. Eric got a loan for it in 1983, had it renovated and expanded in 1984, and paid it off a week ago. It looks like Eric was planning on taking you with him on his ski trip to surprise you with the cabin." The detective said.

'Oh my god it happened again' Jackie said. "Ever since that night I talked to Eric at St. Elmo's, I couldn't help but think of him. I was so excited at the thought of Eric being my first customer, and having that planned date. But then Eric got attacked that night. I messed things up that day at the hospital, so I slipped Eric my address when I delivered the arrangement he ordered. Before Eric left for Africa, I remember him over hearing that I would do anything to get my old cabin back and to wanted to ski that mountain. So Eric, being the good guy got the cabin and was going to surprise me with it. But he ended up rescuing me. And then he got punished for it" She said, as the detective wiped tears from her eyes, exposing the growing wrath within them. "Well on the plus side, Mr. Agent doesn't know about the deed to the cabin, as Eric had the bank use a codename of Dr. Pee Pee on the property records." The detective said, as Jackie laughed, but a new expression was in her eyes. It was an expression of revenge, and wrath. The detective froze as he saw this look, as had only seen this expression once before in his life. Turning to Jackie, it hit him just who Ms. Burkhart really was. Moving his eyes, 'Sharpshooter Jackie?' he asked as Jackie nodded. 'Oh good God' He said, sitting back in the chair.

"Where am I?" Eric mumbled, as he struggled to open his eyes. His face was swollen where the doctors had performed a surgery to try fixing Eric's cheekbone. Taking a deep breath, Eric winced at the pain. 'Oh god" he mumbled as he heard the door open. 'Oh Mr. Forman, you're awake" a detective said, with a voice that sounded all too familiar. Turning his head towards the door, Eric saw the woman approach the bed. "Surprised to see me Eric?" the woman detective said sitting down as Eric squinted to see her. "Oh my god" he murmured, looking at her. 'Donna?' he asked, and the woman nodded. "What are you doing here?" Eric asked noticing the ring on her finger. " And who are you married to?". Donna sat back and snickered. "Well I just got transferred here from the office in LA. Where I married Hyde" she said as Eric looked at her in surprise. "Wait what office in LA?" Eric asked, looking confused. "Oh right, I'm labeled as a detective, but I am actually an FBI agent. I work in investigation show business bounties. I got transferred here a few weeks back when a case with a codename Star went cold. The Indy police detective smith contacted the FBI and asked them to send me out as he believed this was a hit on a former singer" She said as Eric nodded. 'Detective Smith called me earlier and told me there was a new incident that made the Star case hot again, and we renamed it to Starlight. He filled me in on the details of the original case while you were in surgery.." Locking eyes with Eric, "He also asked me to see if you are considering dropping the charges against the police department" she said. "What do I get out of it?" Eric asked. "Well Detective Smith has offered that in exchange for your charges being dropped, he is bringing a case against the officer for abuse of power. In addition, if you drop the charges, He is offering to pay for protection for you and " Donna said, but was cut off by the door opening. 'Agent Hyde, can I speak with you?" Detective Smith asked. Donna nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's up detective?" she asked. "Well. It's about Jackie. While I still want to offer both Eric and her protection, I don't know if I can with her'. The detective said. "Why not?" Donna asked, very curious. "Well Jackie isn't as girlie as we think. I spent some time training with the special ops folks. Well while I was there, Jackie was finishing up. She never took the final exam so she never officially graduated, but they made a certificate for her anyways though she never picked it up. Well while she was there, she became known as Heat-seeking Jackie and Sharpshooter Jackie. She was so focused; she could take out a target from 3 miles away without a scope. She even beat the Army's best sharpshooter when he came to visit the camp. " The detective said, as Donna flashed a look of surprise. "She was so good, all of the guys were afraid of her. Especially after she injured one of the instructors through the cup. She had planned on going with the CIA, but also had the FBI and Navy Seals interested in her." He said.  
"Ok so what's the point? We can't protect her because she can protect herself?" Donna asked, slightly annoyed. "No its not that" he began "At the camp, she became known for taking matters into her own hands. If you wronged her, she would wrong you back worse than you wronged her. While usually that's good, if we let it continue, both Jackie and Eric will get hurt, and the violence will just escalate" The detective said. "So what do we do? We know he will do anything to make sure Jackie is safe. And we know that Jackie let's her guard down around him. And you have to get him to drop the charges so they FBI can officially intervene. Is there some house we can send her to where no one knows she is?" Donna asked, as the Detective stood there thinking. "Wait, Eric does have this one property. It can't be traced to him because the property records trace back to the Indy Court house. He used the codename Dr. Pee Pee on the records. " He said, formulating a plan. "Where's this house?" Donna asked.

"Well it's not a house, it's a ski cabin located in the Alpine Valley somewhere in Wisconsin" He said, looking at Donna. "You mean the old Burkhart cabin?" she asked. 'Well yes it was the Burkhart's cabin. But before Eric got it, it was under the name of the head of the Wisconsin Air force." He said. "And you know of this cabin how?" Donna asked. "Well when we were looking though Eric's car at the scene, we found the deed to the cabin, and a note for Jackie about the skis he bought her. Underneath was an approval note from the school district that allowed him to take off until after New Years. We are guessing he was planning on asking Jackie to go with him so they could patch things up" The detective said. "Ok here's an idea" Donna began. "What if we take the skis and have Eric re-write the note saying the skis are a gift and that when/if he gets there, he has another surprise for her. We can leave a secured car phone with her so any incoming or outgoing calls would come through my office so Mr. Agent wouldn't be able to contact her without us knowing. " She said as the detective nodded. 'We can have an undercover agent work at Jackie's store to help the store run without Jackie. We will tell Jackie to not tell anyone where she is. We can put this into place before she gets out?" Donna said. The detective shifted "We actually don't know when she'll get out. She can't sit up yet," he said.  
"How bad was she?" Donna asked. "Well she was stabbed over 12 times, was knocked out from behind, she had a torn ACL fixed, she has a broken right wrist, a shattered left radius, a dislocated shoulder, and a bruised back. She's actually in the next room. Why don't you have a chat with her and I'll go in and talk to Eric" The detective offered. Donna nodded and walked towards Jackie's door. Turning back towards Detective Smith " Both of these two are old friends of mine. We are dealing with something special here. We can not mess up," She said as she opened the door to Jackie's room

_Donna and Hyde married in LA, and Donna is an FBI agent?  
_

_Stay tuned to see what happens when Donna talks to Jackie. _


	10. Chapter 10:FBI intervention

_Donna and the detective have formulated a plan, but will an unexpected turn change the plan?  
_

**Chapter 10: FBI intervention  
**

Jackie sat there propped up unable to drop herself back down without the help of another. In the hall, Jackie could tell the detective was having a serious conversation with someone. 'It has to be about me' Jackie thought, shifting her body as much as she could in an attempt to get comfortable. 'The detective went all pale and twitchy when he realized who I really was. But who could he be talking to?' Jackie wondered, her eyes shifting to the television the detective had left on before he left. The local news was showing a story about the latest incident, showing footage of the blood that covered the snow in her front lawn. As the reporter was talking about what details Fez had gotten from the police, Jackie heard the door open. As she turned her head, she felt her mouth fall open. In walked a tall redheaded agent, with something similar about her.  
'Donna?" Jackie asked as the woman approached the bed. Donna smiled as she approached the bed, she couldn't believe what she saw as she sat down next to Jackie's bed. Looking back at Jackie's eyes, 'Eric was just as surprised to see me' Donna said as Jackie stared in amazement. 'But why are you here?" Jackie asked, as Donna helped her shift. Donna looked at Jackie and filled her in about being with the FBI and stuff. 'So what does Hyde do?' Jackie asked when Donna finished. 'Well' Donna began, 'Hyde actually works for the government too. He works for the US Copyright office along with the FBI as an undercover agent to find stores selling bootlegs" Donna said as Jackie flashed a look of surprise. 'So tell me about you and Eric" Donna said, hoping it might cheer up Jackie a bit. But Donna knew she was wrong when Jackie's face flushed with guilt and sadness. 'Jackie what's wrong?' Donna asked, locking eyes with Jackie.  
"Donna, I think I've ruined everything with him. Every time I should have sent a positive message, I sent a negative one. And every time we have tried doing something for each other, my old agent keeps interfering. " Jackie said tears streaming down her face. Donna couldn't help but allow some tears of her own to fall. Not only was Jackie in a state Donna had never seen in before, but now Jackie was crying because bad things continued to happen whenever Jackie tried to get close to the guy she found herself falling for. As Donna hugged Jackie, she knew she had to do something for Jackie's sake

Getting bored with the news story on the latest incident, Eric shifted in his bed. He was expecting Donna to come back in any minute and Eric couldn't wait as he had so many questions. Returning his gaze to the TV, Eric was once again intrigued by the news story on the latest incident. He could tell Donna was having a serious conversation in the hallway, 'Has to be about me and Jackie' Eric thought as he continued watching the news report, growing more uncomfortable the more they talked about it. 'If this keeps going, I'm gunna have to go into witness protection or something' Eric thought, as the news story switched to the latest update that Fez had given them. Eric watched as it continued to show the footage of the big red stains in the snow in Jackie's driveway. Hearing to door open, Eric's gaze shifted to the door, and he watched as the detective walked in. "Hey detective" Eric said as the detective sat down, nodding his head in reply. 'Hello Eric" the detective began, "We have a plan to try getting you safe while we finish sorting this out" the detective finished, as Eric looked at him with a not so friendly look.  
"I'm not agreeing to anything that doesn't include protecting Jackie." Eric began, as the detective looked at him with a look of curiosity, "Look the only reason this stuff seems to keep happening is because Mr. Agent knows how to play the system. He finds out where Jackie or I am, and sits in wait, He waits because he knows Jackie's nature of wrath and vengeance. He knows in some way Jackie will retaliate. He did to Jackie what he did to delay the time for her to retaliate. By then, he knows Jackie will want to get back at him, but will have a bunch of traps and ambushes set up to welcome her" Eric said, feeling anger flushing into his face. "And you don't think witness protection is enough?" The detective asked, genuinely interested in what Eric was saying. Eric shook his head, "This guy obviously has connections, and connections spill the secrets of witness protection. " The detective nodded, which surprised Eric. 'Wait so you don't think I'm paranoid?' Eric asked, as the detective's eyes met Eric's. The detective shook his head, 'Eric, You are not paranoid. You make sense that as long as Mr. Agent can find either you or her, this feud wont stop' The detective said, as Eric nodded. "We need you to rewrite these notes" The detective said, handing Eric a note pad and the crumpled up notes. Without thinking, Eric hurriedly ""But we do have an idea" he said. "Whats that?" Eric asked, hoping it was a good idea.

"Well," The agent began," This plan is Agent Hyde's idea and it is all hinging on who gets released first" The detective said. "How so?" Eric asked, shifting slightly. "Well we are planning on using your ski cabin as a hideout. But depending on who gets out first will determine how we run this plan. If she gets out first, we have a whole elaborate set up on it. But if you get out first, then everything changes" The detective said, as Eric shifted from the pain. "Why would it have to be different?" Eric asked, feeling the pain in his abdomen rising. "Well if she gets out first, we have to be overly careful the media doesn't find out. But if you get out first, the media won't bug you as much' the detective said, noticing a red spot on Eric shirt growing. "But" Eric tried, but struggled to get the words out as the red spot grew bigger yet. "Nurse, Nurse" the detective yelled as he ran out of the room. Seconds later, a group of nurse rushed into Eric's room, wheeling him to an operating room. 'Whats wrong?' Donna asked, as Eric's hospital bed was rushed past her. The detective shook his head as Donna shut the door to Jackie's room, "While I was getting around to telling Eric about the plans, he started getting so upset he popped one of his gashes. He's on his way to surgery now to try and patch it up' The detective said. "So what is the plan now?" Donna asked as she watched Eric's bed disappear around the corner. "Well I think the plan now revolves around getting Jackie healthy enough to go" The agent said as Donna looked back at him, nodding.

A few days later

As a nurse walked by, she was stopped by Donna and the detective, who asked "How soon before Ms. Burkhart can be released?" The nurse looked at both of them and went over to the nurses station to look over Jackie's record. Turning back to the two waiting in the hallway "If Jackie makes it past tonight, she should be good to go by tomorrow afternoon. She will need a walker and all of that until everything is healed though" the nurse said, looking at Smith and Donna. Both of them nodded, 'But we can get her out tomorrow?" Donna asked to confirm. "Correct, but you guys need to do something, I'm feeling bad seeing her in here so much" The nurse said as she turned and walked away.  
"You know she's right" Donna said, turning back to the detective. "I've got it all set up so Jackie wont even know where we are taking her until shes there" Donna said, turning back towards Jackie's room. "Agent Hyde" The detective began as Donna glanced back, "You have my approval and encouragement to do whatever it takes to protect Jackie and Eric" He said. Turning, 'Thank you sir. Just be ready to cover my butt, because I'm willing to break the rules to make sure these two are safe" Donna said, as the detective nodded. "Buckle up detective, this is going to be a wild trip" Donna said as she opened Jackie's door and went in, shutting the door before the detective could respond.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asked, as Donna re-entered the room. "Well I've got some good news for you" Donna said, sitting down next to Jackie's bed. "Oh really? It is about Eric?" Jackie asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but Donna hadn't noticed it,. "No" Donna began "It's that we are getting you out of here tomorrow. Detective Smith and the Indy police have given me approval to protect you and Eric by all means necessary" Donna said as Jackie looked at her with a cross look. 'Protect me why? I know how to fight" Jackie said, shifting again. 'I know, the detective filled me in on your training. But I've also been informed about your other trait" Donna said as Jackie's eyes grew wide. "Look" Donna continued "I know you want to get him back for this one. But unless we can break this pattern, this will never end. Now I know you would like this all to pass. And after my chat with Eric, I can tell he is ready to be done with all of this. So the FBI is stepping in to stop it." Donna said, locking eyes with Jackie. "Look Jackie, as an old friend, I can tell Eric is who you want to be with. And I feel since I have the power, I can put a stop to the torment, and to do that, I have to control you Jackie. But I need you to agree to go along with this" Donna said, as Jackie nodded in agreement. "But where am I going?" Jackie asked. "You'll know when we get there." Donna said.

_Eric was taken in for emergency surgery, and Jackie is none the wiser. Will Donna be able to control Jackie?_

_Sorry i know this was a short chapter but i didn't want to give away too much too early. Stay tuned_


	11. Chapter 11: Cold December

_Eric has recovered and He and Jackie agreed to a plan by the FBI to get them both out of there. But an unexpected mistake, may cause the whole thing to break apart._

_I do not own the right to the song "Day after Day" by Badfinger. No infringement intended_

**Chapter 11: Cold December**

"Where the heck am I?" Jackie asked as Donna took off the blindfolds. Donna smiled as Jackie struggled to get free. Jackie had just gotten released from the Indy hospital 8 hours ago, and was blindfolded and ear plugged as Donna helped her into the car. Jackie knew she would be taken out of Indy, but she was slightly saddened that she was taken out of Indy so soon before Christmas. Jackie groaned as she stood up and used her walker to move towards the furniture.  
'Damn. Mr. Agent is making me spend Christmas alone far away from the place I know, away from the only person who cares about me and I care about the same amount, and I'm away from my store' Jackie thought, as tears showed in her eyes. Jackie quickly wiped the tears, hoping Donna hadn't seen them. Jackie turned and opened a cabinet, pulling out a drawer that revealed a record player with a record already on it.

Donna finished hiding the blindfolds and turned back towards Jackie, watching her struggle slightly to get around. As Donna continued watching her old friend, she thought she saw some tears cross Jackie's eyes but couldn't be sure as Jackie quickly wiped them away. Donna stood up and walked over to Jackie. "Jackie" Donna began, "You have to promise to not tell anyone where you are in any kind of way. This cabin is hidden pretty well, so we think you should be safe here' Donna said, as Jackie turned to look at her.

"But Donna" Jackie began, "If I'm so safe, when do you leave?" she finished, looking at Donna with her all too familiar prissy look.

Donna shook her head, "That's just it Jackie. I won't be leaving. I was instructed by detective Smith to do whatever it takes to get you and Eric safe. I am taking it upon myself to make sure neither of you get hurt. And I've got a whole team of FBI special operations hidden around this house to make sure no one gets to you" Donna said, as Jackie looked longingly at the fire in the fireplace. Donna noticed the look and wanted to do something to cheer up Jackie. As Jackie placed the needle on the record and music began to play, Donna remembered the ski's Eric had bought were brought up here and hidden, as well as the note Eric had rewritten. "Jackie stay here. I've got a surprise for you" Donna said as she got up and walked into the next room.

'A surprise for me?' Jackie thought, noticing the usual excitement missing from her thoughts. 'Why isn't Eric here too. Is Donna going to let us see each other or do we have to be apart for all this?' Jackie wondered, as her gaze turned back to the warm fire in the fireplace, as the song on the record played out:

"**Every day my mind is all around you**

** Looking out from my lonely room, day after day"**

Eric

"Good evening detective" Eric said, as the detective closed the hospital room door. Eric as sitting up in his hospital bed, eating his hospital dinner of mashed potatoes, Jell-O and bread. "How are you feeling?" Detective Smith asked, making a nasty face at the food, causing Eric to laugh. As he finished laughing, Eric took a deep breath and turned towards the detective. "Before you ask any more questions, "Eric began, a seriousness washing over his face, "You have got to answer my questions" Eric finished, frustration showing in his tone. The detective nodded as Eric set his food aside.  
"First of all, Why the hell am I still here? The doctors and nurses wont tell me why I'm still here because they said you told them not to. I can get up, I can walk, I can poop by myself, so why am I here?" Eric asked, as the detective's eyes widened. The detective shifted in his chair before taking a deep breath and turning to lock eyes with Eric. "Eric" Detective Smith began, "you are still here because of Jackie. We decided to have them keep you here long enough for us to get her to the safe place without anyone knowing" The detective said, as Eric looked on in frustration. "Look Eric" the detective began again, "We had to keep you in here, so that she could make it there undetected. By keeping you here, we were able to set up a decoy Jackie for the press and hopefully Mr. Agent to follow, while we snuck Jackie out through a police car that took her out of here. According to the nurses and doctors, we can get you out of here today as they left your clothes here next to the bed" The detective finished as he looked at Eric's expression

"So I'm basically a puppet in this game you are playing between Jackie and her agent" Eric said, getting out of the bed and grabbing the clothes. Walking into the bathroom, "So what do I get played as next, bait for Mr. Agent or what?" Eric continued as he pulled his shirt on. "When does this end for me? When does something that actually benefits me happen on this case?" Eric asked as he exited the bathroom and stood in front of the detective. Not waiting for an answer, "I bet I'll never have that chance. Why? I'll give you why, I think its' because Jackie is much more important than anyone else impacted by this case. I was attacked and beaten not just by Mr. Agent but by the Indy police department too. And what do I get? I get pats on the back and phone numbers" Eric said, anger flushing his face as he looked back at the detective. "I am about ready to just say 'Fuck It' to the whole thing" Eric said, turning towards his belongings and packing them in his bag. Eric knew he was a key part in this case, but he also knew he wanted it to be done with it all as it was straining his well-being and livelihood.

"So what are your feelings towards Jackie?" Detective Smith asked, slightly surprised by Eric's sudden rage. "Jackie? While I care about Jackie, I could give two shits about what happens now" Eric said, slamming the closet door shut. Looking back to the detective, "Look, you know I still care deeply about Jackie, but I can't do this anymore. I'm an award-winning teacher who has other teachers looking for one weakness to jump on to get rid of me. And guess what, this case is exactly what they need. A high profile case, with 2 high profile people, and an average Joe in the middle" Eric said, pointing to himself, "And I'm that average Joe. I'm the loser who got caught up in something that I knew I should have stayed out of." Eric said. As he opened the door, Eric turned back to the detective, "While I thank you for everything detective, I believe this is where I leave" Eric said, as the detective approached the door. "What about Jackie and the case?" The detective asked, sliding his foot in between the door and the door jam. Eric was flushed with even more rage as he turned back and locked eyes with the detective, "Tell Jackie I'm sorry." Eric said tears showing in his eyes. Seeing this, the detective looked at Eric, "Here Eric, in case you want to tell her, here is the number to reach Jackie and Donna at" The detective said, slipping the note in Eric's bag. Eric looked at the detective, shaking his head, 'Screw off detective. You need to find someone else to be the puppet here. I don't know if Jackie even knows I saved her or if she even truly cares about me. She never came to visit and now you guys are about to give her the skis I had bought her. How do I know that she actually cared about me this time around?' Eric said, more rage showing in his eyes. "I'm not so sure I really should have saved her at all detective" Eric said in a raised voice, slamming the door shut and storming down the hallway.

As Eric walked towards the door, he felt torn between going outside to his waiting cab, or running back upstairs to talk to the detective. 'No I'm done with all of this' Eric thought, stepping outside as the December nip caught his nose. Running to his cab, Eric quickly got in and instructed the driver to drive him home. As the cab pulled out of the spot, the driver turned up the radio, but Eric hadn't noticed, as he was looking out the window at the snow-covered streets. Eric's mind continued to race as he continued to look out the window, when suddenly the lyrics of the song playing caught Eric's attention, but he couldn't quite make out what the song was saying. "Could you turn that up?" Eric asked, pointing at the radio, as the driver nodded and turned up the radio. Eric sat back and returned his gaze out the window, as he could hear the radio playing:

"**I remember holding you while you sleep**

** Every day, I feel the tears that you weep**"

As the lyrics played on, Eric's thoughts shifted to Jackie and to whether or not he was making the right choice. Eric opened his bag of belongings to see what was in there, when the edge of a paper caught his eye. As he pulled out the paper, Eric realized the detective had slipped the deed to the cabin in Eric's bag. As he gazed at it, Eric felt the torn feeling coming back, only this time, he truly couldn't decide if he was doing the right thing. 'What is the right thing?" Eric wondered as the cab sped towards his house. Eric folded the deed and put it back in his bag as the cab stopped in front of his house. Eric turned and paid the driver for the fare, plus a generous tip because it was Christmas time. Eric quickly went inside and closed the door.

As Eric lit the fireplace and sat down on the couch, he suddenly felt a feeling of loneliness creeping in. 'I'm stuck here in Indy, alone again, the only person I care to see right now is about to be notified that I've left the case and want nothing to do with her' Eric thought, shaking his head in disappointment. 'Happy Holidays to me' Eric thought taking a drink of his hot chocolate, when his eyes landed on his bag at the end of the couch.'To Think' his thoughts began as he grabbed his bag, 'The plan was supposed to be where Jackie and I were together by now. Instead they messed up and then everything came apart' Eric thought, as he dug through his bag seeing what else was in there, when his eye caught the card the detective gave him. Glancing out the window, Eric saw a shooting star and closed his eyes, making a wish.

Back at the hideout cabin 7pm

Jackie was still staring in amazement at the skis Donna had given to her earlier. 'This is an expensive set though. I mean I researched how much it was and this set was going for like $1200' Jackie thought as she gazed between the note and the skis. 'And this custom stuff is like $1400 extra' Jackie thought, as Donna handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, Jackie turned towards Donna, hoping to get some answers. "So you are telling me Eric actually bought me those?" Jackie asked as Donna glanced over nodding. "So why isn't he here then?" Jackie asked, realizing she hadn't seen Eric after the incident. Donna glanced around, hesitant to answer and Jackie noticed. "Come on just tell me. After all this does affect me" Jackie said, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice. "Ok just don't punch me" Donna said, sitting on the couch next to Jackie.

"Jackie" Donna began, "Eric is still at the hospital. He was supposed to be released 2 days ago. But we had him held there until after we got you out and to safety" Donna said, as Jackie's face flushed with an angry expression.

"So you used Eric as a puppet to get me up here?" Jackie said, raising her voice and setting down her cup. "Why the hell would you assholes do that?" Jackie said, using her walker to stand up and look down towards Donna. "Guess what, by doing that. Everything is ruined. I doubt Eric wanted to be a puppet and you guys are so focused on me, Eric probably feels like he doesn't matter and that I don't care for him" Jackie said, as she cast Donna a glare that made Donna uncomfortable. "Eric is never going to want to see me again. And it's not my fault. It's the FBI and their protections' fault." Jackie yelled, tears flowing out of her face. "Jackie, Eric was supposed to have been brought out 5 minutes after you left, so he was supposed to be snuck up here with you. I don't know why he isn't and the detective had no answers for me either" Donna retorted, but this only hurt Jackie more. "So he is supposed to be here" She raised her voice more, and pointed at Donna, "I have now probably lost the only good thing to come out of Indy for me, all because the FBI didn't have their shit together" Jackie said, collapsing back onto the couch. Donna sat down and had opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Donna quickly got up and grabbed the phone, hoping Jackie wasn't right. "Hello?" Donna said, as she answered the phone. "Oh Agent Hyde" Detective Smith said on the other end. "Why are you calling me?" Donna asked, glancing back at Jackie. "Well" the detective began "I called you to let you know the case just fell apart. " The detective said, as Donna shifted uncomfortably.

"How so?" she asked, looking back at Jackie. "Well" the detective began, "Eric has now left the case. He left the hospital in a cab. He said to tell Jackie he was sorry" the detective finished as Donna clenched her fist. "You guys blew the case" Donna began "You guys were supposed to sneak Eric out 5 minutes behind Jackie. Jackie is livid that Eric was used as a puppet in this, and Jackie is afraid Eric is going to never want to see her again because of a mistake between my orders and the order you received" Donna said, slamming her hand on the wall. "So what are you saying, the FBI is dropping the case?" the detective asked as Donna stood there, on the phone fuming. "No detective, I'm just saying that I'm am taking full control over this case since you can't follow simple orders. You don't hold the other person in danger for hours after the other was snuck out when the agreed plan was to have it all happen within a half an hour. You guys messed this up and have not only damaged the case, but you have damaged the lives of two people in a way that not even God can fix. Call me if something happens. Good bye" Donna said, slamming down the phone and grabbing her coat. 'Jackie stay here, I have some thinking to do" Donna said, as Jackie nodded. Donna turned and shut the door behind her, and walked into the nearby trees. As she sat on an old tree stump, Donna couldn't help but notice the stars and the heavens above. Closing her eyes, "Dear God, Please don't let this drive those two apart. They seem great for each other. I'm not praying for a million bucks, but I am praying on behalf of two hurt souls, that Christmas miracle be performed. Amen" Donna said, as she opened her eyes. Walking back towards the house, Donna hoped for something good to actually happen for once.

_Eric is unsure if he made the right choice by getting mad and leaving the case, while _ _Jackie somehow knew this would be the reaction when Donna told her. It is the evening of December 23rd, is it still too late for a Christmas miracle?_

_Stay tuned_


	12. Chapter 12: Shock at Indy PD

_It's been over a week since Eric left the case, but a nagging feeling about Jackie changes his mind, as he reaches out to a surprise contact. Kelso find himself in the middle of something as well_

**Chapter 12: Shock at Indy PD**

New Years Eve, Indy 1985

'Alright I've had enough of these reminders' Eric said, turning off the TV. Getting up, Eric went to the wide window overlooking the backyard. Outside, a light snow was falling, covering the light snow that had fallen on Christmas Eve. It was a scene that seemed pulled from a famous winter scene painting. Sighing, Eric turned back towards the couch, his thoughts switching back to Jackie. It had been over a week since Eric decided to leave the case, after Detective Smith's team messed everything up. 'How is this mistake going to catch up with Jackie?' Eric wondered, as he walked to the desk near the phone. As he opened the drawer, Eric suddenly had a sense that something was very wrong; Eric shook his head as he pulled out the deed to the cabin, and his mind knew exactly who was in trouble. 'The mistake seems overly suspicious to me' Eric's thought began, 'Things went weird with the Indy police when the FBI got involved. I wonder if Mr. Agent has someone paid off on the inside' Eric thought, closing the drawer and moving to the bookshelf.

Grabbing a stepladder, Eric climbed up and pulled a long box from the top of the bookcase. Eric set it down on the floor and opened it, revealing a military grade rifle with 2 days worth of ammo. Eric smiled as he gazed at the bookcase. 'Since the Indy PD has decided to stop guarding Jackie, and the FBI trying to pull Donna back to LA, looks like it might just be up to me to settle a score for once' Eric said, returning to the drawer in the desk. 'But I'm going to need someone powerful from Indy behind me. But who?" Eric asked himself as a business card caught his eye. As he looked at the name, he knew he found his backer. Quickly grabbing the phone, Eric dialed the number on the card, hoping the office was still open.

'Hello Indianapolis metro switchboard, how my I direct your call?' the operator asked, as Eric looked back at the card. "Yes, Paula Sigurdsson pleases. Tell her its Eric' Eric responded, hoping that she was still in the office. "One moment please" the operator said, followed by a few seconds of some bad hold music. 'This is Paula" Paula answered, boredom showing in her tone. "Hi aunt Paula, This is nephew Eric, I need your help with something" Eric said, as he could hear Paula sit down on the other end.

"Go ahead Eric" she said, as Eric shifted slightly. "Aunt Paula" he began "It involves the Indy PD mishandling in the Star case, they pulled their forces away from the hideout, and I have reason to believe that she is in danger. I can protect her, but I need backing" Eric said, as he heard Paula scribbling some notes. "Eric, meet me on the north edge of town at 3pm. Bring your weapon" she said, as her and Eric hung up.

The hideout cabin, 1:45PM

"I'm sorry Jackie, but with the Indy PD pulling back, the FBI is resisting letting me stay here anymore." Donna said as she finished gathering her things. "Has anyone heard from Eric?" Jackie asked, sitting on the couch with an emotionless gaze on her face. Donna shook her head, "No Jackie, no one has been able to get in contact with Eric since the last conversation her and detective smith had. Although the mess up seems suspicious to me" Donna said, moving her bags near the door.

Jackie had shared the same suspicions but didn't have any proof to back them. "So what happens to the case if something happens to me after you leave?" Jackie asked, using her cane to stand on her feet. "Jackie" Donna began, looking at Jackie sternly, "It's been over a week and there has been no attempt by Mr. Agent to do anything to you or Eric" Donna finished, as Jackie shook her head. "That's just it Donna, he waits until the police can't justify staying on it anymore and then he strikes" She said, hoping Donna would understand.

Looking into Donna's eyes, Jackie could tell that Donna understood, but the look on Donna's face showed that Donna couldn't do anything about it. "Look Donna" Jackie began, "Since the detective chased Eric away, you are the only friend I've got. You are the only person I can turn to" Jackie said, tears smearing her makeup. Jackie stumbled her way back to the couch and sat back down on the couch, trying to cover her face. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm in the middle of nowhere, I have no idea where I actually am, and now I'm expected to just hang out here while the FBI and Indy PD act like nothing is wrong. Sure, you guys armed me to the teeth, but I am still recovering. I am in real danger, and no one but Eric ever seemed to give a shit. But you guys ruined that too" Jackie yelled through the tears, knowing nothing could make Donna stay.

Donna looked back at Jackie with a broken heart. Here, she was looking at her old friend, in a vulnerable spot, and still not fully recovered from her previous attack. Yet Donna couldn't stay, per Indy PD and FBI orders. If she stayed unjustifiably past 5:00PM, Donna was subject to immediate termination, an obstruction of justice charge with the Indy PD and a possible federal charge. Donna could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she finished putting away her stuff. Without thinking, Donna picked up the unsecured phone and dialed the first number that came into her mind.

Indy PD

"Welcome aboard Chief" the departing police chief, giving Kelso a mighty handshake for the cameras. Kelso was recently appointed the new police chief for Indianapolis. As soon as the press conference was over, the outgoing chief had requested to see Kelso in his office. Chief Kelso agreed and closed the door behind him, along with the windows and shades.

"What's up Chip, Sir?" Kelso asked, taking a seat behind the chief's desk, clicking on a hidden cassette recorder with a microphone hidden in the desk, as the outgoing police chief, Chip, sat down opposite of Kelso. Kelso had the new desk installed that morning and had the microphone and reorder installed the day before. "Kelso, I wanted to speak with you about the starlight case" Chip said, placing his feet on the desk. "What about it?" Kelso asked, pushing the feet off the desk. "Well" Chip began, "It's all about to go down, tonight at the hideout. I ordered Detective Smith and FBI agent Hyde to pull out, to leave the door open for Mr. Agent to strike. Once he does, I think I can get Jackie man. Now I just need to lure Eric Forman up there, and pin all of Mr. Agent's attack's on him" Chip said standing up with a shitty grin on his face. "So long Kelso" Chip said, closing the door behind him, as Kelso turned off the recorder.

After he was sure Chip was gone, Kelso took the recorded tape out and placed in a new tape. Frantically, Kelso picked up the phone and dialed the number that he was given during his time at Mooresville as a last resort. 'Come on, come on' Kelso thought as the phone rang 4 times.

Suddenly, Kelso heard someone pick up on the other end, "Paula Sigurdsson speaking, who is this?" The voice on the other end said, sounding rushed. "Hello Paula, This is Michael Kelso, the new chief of the Indy PD" Kelso began, "I need you to help me get Eric up to a hideout cabin to save someone. Eric is in danger of being framed, but if we have you there, we know you can help sort it out" Kelso said, hoping Paula would help. "Well Kelso," she began, "Eric talked to me this morning, said he had a bad feeling that someone was in danger. Sounds like you two are talking about the same person. I have some evidence that this danger may be an inside job from Chip. Get me an unbiased force out of Mooresville to help Eric and I out, and I'll get any evidence you have against Chip to file the charges" Paula said, as Kelso sighed. "Will do Paula. Meet you at the cabin later" Kelso said hanging up the phone. "What did I just walk into?" Kelso asked himself, sitting back in his chair.

_Paula seems to have evidence of a cover-up with the Indy PD, but will Kelso give her the tape. And will they reach Jackie before Mr. Agent and Chip do?_

_Stay tuned_


	13. Chapter 13: On the prowl

_Eric, Kelso, and Paula are on there way to the cabin, as Jackie gets the feeling something is wrong._

**Chapter 13: On the prowl**

Meeting spot, 7:30PM

"Where is he?" Paula asked herself as she leaned against her car waiting for Kelso to show up. As Paula looked around, she heard the sound of a car pulling up on the gravel, nut it was more than one car. Turning around, Paula saw Kelso pull in with his unmarked car, and next to him pulled up Eric in his car. Paula was so glad they both made it as she walked towards the cars.

"Hey Aunt Paula" Eric said giving Paula a hug as he locked his car. "You ready for this?" She asked, as her and Eric walked towards her red sports car. "You bet I am" Eric said, placing his weapon and ammo in the back seat of the car. As he turned around, he noticed Kelso locking his car and walking towards them. "What is he doing here?" Eric asked Paula as they both walked towards Kelso. "You'll see" she said with a smile.

"Hello Paula, Eric" Kelso said, as the two stopped in front of him. "How goes the plan?" Paula asked Kelso, as Eric shot her a confused look. "It's all set" Kelso began. "The Mooresville special response team is all ready up around the property in the trees. They have an informant somewhere up there who reports Mr. Agent and Chip are both on his property, with a small militia. I called the Wisconsin Guard, and they have air teams at the ready, we just need to give the command" Kelso said nodding at both Paula and Eric.

Kelso then turned to face Eric, "Eric, be careful up there, the former Indy PD chief is up there. He wants to try pinning all the attacks on you" Kelso said, as Eric's eyes widened. "But" Kelso continued, "I already called the FBI and the local PD up there and they are all set to take down Chip. Just don't injure Jackie man" Kelso finished and turned back towards Paula. "By the way Paula, here is a copy of the recording I got of Chip saying he was going to frame Eric. And her are other copies of tapes Fez got of the police chief that made him suspicious" Kelso said, handing Paula about a dozen tapes.

"Ok" Paula began, "Lets get this thing moving before Ms. Burkhart gets hurt" Paula said, pushing Eric and Kelso into her car and speeding out of the area.

As the car sped down the highway, Eric saw Paula turn on the radio, but he couldn't make out the lyrics, as he was caught up in his own thoughts from the revelations that the old chief was trying to pin everything on him. "Why would he want to pin it on the one guy who became part of it through no fault of his own?" Eric thought, as the trees and scenery whizzed by. Suddenly the car slowed, as Paula handed Kelso the car phone. Kelso took it and dialed rather quickly, ready to give the go to take out Mr. Agent's forces

"Hello, This is Chief Kelso, the Mooresville Special Operations team, you are all go, take out Mr. Agents militia." Kelso said, looking back at Eric, whose eyes had grown overly wide. As Kelso hung up the phone, he looked back at Eric and saw something flash across Eric's eyes that he had never seen before. Turning back, Kelso instructed Paula to drive to the cabin on the double. As the car sped up the backcountry road, Eric grabbed hold of his gun and loaded his pockets with ammo. Kelso took his eyes from Eric and looked at Paula with a confused expression, much to Paula's amusement. "About 3 minutes out guys. Make sure you are locked, loaded and ready to fire as soon as you shut the door" Paula said, slowing down as the car sped around the last curve before the cabin. As Eric leaned forward, more ready than ever, he heard the song on the radio end as Paula turned off the headlights to the car and coasted into the driveway.

The hideout cabin

"Ok something is very wrong here" Jackie thought to herself, as she slowly moved to the hidden stockpile of weapons Donna had left for her to use. Donna had left enough ammo and weapons to arm a small army unit, but she justified it to the FBI as necessity. As Jackie approached the door, she stopped to turn on the radio, but didn't care what was on, she just wanted some sort of noise in the house so she wouldn't have to feel totally alone. As she stopped and looked around, Jackie couldn't help but notice a small hint of a bad feeling coming in. As Jackie grabbed a high powered gun with a lot of ammo, she thought she had seen headlights speed around the corner and disappear into the black. Jackie was still having issues walking, but she was beginning to not care what conditions her arms were in.

'Power through pain, if you don't let it get to you, it can't stop you' Jackie told herself, suddenly going into a mode Jackie hadn't seen in herself since her time at the training camp. As Jackie moved to a position under the window, attaching her night vision scope, she could hear the song playing:

"**You feel the time is right—(say) the writings on the wall**

**It's a high time to fight when the walls are closin' in  
Call it what you like-It's time you got to win"**

Jackie took one deep breath, then set up the rifle in the cracked open window, pointed towards the forest leading away from the back of the house. Through the scope, Jackie could see about 6 men working their way through the forest, thinking they were going to make a surprise attack. Without thinking, Jackie somehow quickly moved her self to the other side of the room and peered through the scope. On this side, she spotted almost 35 men dispersing through the forest. 'Shit' she thought, moving towards the spot in the room where no one could see her from the windows. 'I'm all by myself out here, and I've got a freaking militia breathing down my neck' She said, glancing around the room for a shield.

She went to move, she felt the cross necklace Donna had given her against her skin. Sitting back, Jackie clasped the necklace in her hand and turned her head towards the ceiling, 'Dear God, I don't ask for much. I'm asking for the strength to get through this, and for your help in whatever way you decide to do it. Please Lord, don't let me die this way. Amen' she prayed. As she finished, she tucked the cross back in, and ducked under some cover as she heard a car come to a stop in the driveway.

Outside

Eric quickly got out of the car, and ran to camouflage himself against the dark side of the house. As he crept along the side of the house, he noticed the window partially cracked open, and immediately, his instinct told him to get in and protect Jackie. 'But wait" he told himself, looking back towards the forest, "If I'm found in there with Jackie, It would bolster any accusation around me and all this. As he attached the scope, he could hear a radio inside playing,

"**There's danger out tonight..the man is on the prowl  
Get the dynamite...the boys are set to prowl  
Lonely is the night when you hear the voices call  
Are you ready for a fight-do you wanna take it all"  
**Eric silently snickered as he heard the song, looking through his scope. Looking back over his shoulder, Eric could make out Kelso on the car phone, ordering the air support. Eric turned around and moved farther down the side of the house, hoping to wait there until air support arrived. But Eric had just gotten near the edge of the house, when suddenly, he heard bullets whiz past his ears. He could still hear the radio from inside as it played on:**  
"Slowdown, showdown-waitin' on line  
Showtime, no time for changin' your mind**"

Eric looked down his scope, hoping to find a decent target. As he moved the gun, he saw Chip walk into the crosshairs. 'That little shithead" Eric said to himself, as he followed Chip with the scope, his finger on the trigger ready to pull. As Eric watched Chip reach a clearing, he fired, and saw Chip drop to the ground. Eric got up and quickly ran to the front of the house, hoping to reach the other side before the militia opened fire on the house. Eric's stomach dropped as he reached the door and saw Mr. Agent standing in the shadows grinning. As Eric moved to fire the gun, Mr. Agent disappeared behind 14 men, and Eric noticed footprints leading to the door.

Inside the cabin

"Get off me" Jackie said, pushing the man off her back. Grabbing a vase from the nightstand, she attempted to hit him with it but was stopped. She could hear gunshots outside, and knew someone else was outside. Jackie wiggled out of the man's grasp and shoved him into the lit fireplace face first. As Jackie turned around, she dodged a punch from another man, and used his own gun to knock him out. As she moved to grab her gun, she could feel the energy slipping away from her. Suddenly, she heard about 5 men run in the front door. Instinctively, she grabbed her automatic gun and took them out. As she set down the gun, she noticed multiple red spots along her legs and sides. Standing back up, she was grabbed from behind by a very muscular man. She could feel him place her in the sleeper hold, but a head-butt to the nose caused him to let go. As she fell to the floor, she noticed her entire shirt was now covered in her own blood, but she knew in her heart that she had to keep fighting. Standing up, Jackie saw a figure hurry past the window, but he was moving to fast for her to make out who it was. Suddenly, she noticed a pair of feet sticking out from underneath the couch, trying to hide themselves away. Jackie grabbed her cane and slammed it into the man's calf, as he let out a yelp. Jackie grabbed her gun and unloaded into the couch until the legs fell limp. Turning towards the door, she heard someone stop. She tried to see who it was, but exhaustion from the effects of the previous attacks added on to the new ones began to take their toll. Jackie suddenly felt her legs turn to jelly and stumbled forward, hitting her head on the edge of the nightstand. Jackie fell to the floor unconscious with blood still oozing out from numerous wounds.

Eric stepped towards the door and glanced inside. Seeing a pool of red on the floor, Eric motioned for Paula to come. "Paula, Get in there, Get Jackie out of here, I bringing down the hammer and hoping air support will get here soon." Eric said, grabbing an automatic weapon Jackie had left by the door. Paula nodded as Eric disappeared around the corner of the cabin. Paula quickly got Jackie into her car and sped off, leaving Eric and Kelso to fight the militia with only 2 corvettes as get away cars.

Eric looked through the scope and saw Mr. Agent get into an SUV and speed off in the direction opposite Paula. As Eric scanned with the scope, he landed on a group of about 10 guys all bunched together. Seeing the chance, Eric opened fire, lighting the trees as he laughed manically. Suddenly, a searchlight illuminated the forest, and shots rang out from the choppers above. Eric moved to get a better angle for his shot, but as he reached the edge of the forest, he felt a shot catch him right in the hip. Eric fell to the ground in pain, as he felt something cold on his face. 'Snow' he thought as he fell unconscious in his own pool of blood, as 3 more shots nailed him in the hip, arm and shoulder.

Kelso saw the shots hit Eric and ran to him to check on him. As he saw the blood, Kelso grabbed his flare gun from his jacket pocket and fired 3 shots into the air, hoping to catch the attention of the medical chopper within the group. As Kelso prepped to fire a fourth shot, a small medical chopper landed in a clearing about 200 feet away. As they landed, 2 EMT's jumped out with a stretcher and bandages in their hands. As they tended to Eric, Kelso looked at the illuminated forest, filled with the carnage from Mr. Agent's foiled plot. Kelso was stunned at the number of bodies he saw laying the forest, with more coming up the back, being chased by the Mooresville team. "Chief Kelso, we are required to get you out of here too" An EMT told Kelso as they wheeled Eric past him. Kelso nodded and followed them into the chopper. As the chopper flew over the forest, Kelso shook his head as he looked at the damage the firefight had caused. 'This is going to be a hell of a battle' Kelso thought as the chopper flew into the night

_Eric is being airlifted somewhere, with Kelso in tow. But where is MR. Agent off to?_

_Stay tuned_


	14. Chapter 14: Moments of Truth

_I'm back with a chapter update. I will update more as time allows, as I recently had some medical issues come up. _

_Eric and Jackie are both hospitalized, and Kelso is going nuts. Will a discovery by Fez change the game?_

**Chapter 14: Moments of Truth**

Indy January 1st 1986

"Where is he?" Jackie yelled as she awoke from her sleep. As her eyes adjusted to the room, she realized she was yet again in the all too familiar Indy hospital room. "Jackie, Calm Down" a calming voice said, as Jackie quickly glanced around the room. Jackie's eye eventually landed on Paula, who was standing in the window, overlooking Indy, with her back turned towards Jackie. "What is going on?" Jackie pleaded, as Paula turned around, shaking her head. "Jackie" she began, "Mr. Agent struck again. Eric, Kelso and I tried to get to you before he did but we were just a few minutes too late" Paula said, pulling up a chair next to Jackie's bed. "You and Eric took the worst of it" Paula said, taking Jackie's hand as a tear formed in Jackie's eye. "What happened to Eric?" Jackie asked, trying to fight back the tears. "I wasn't there, but from what Kelso told me, Eric was so bad, he had to be airlifted out of there" Paula said, as Jackie broke down in tears. "If only I hadn't gotten caught up in loving Eric, he would have never been dragged into this. He hates me now I think" Jackie sobbed. "No Jackie" Paula began, "Eric loves you, that's why he went up there in the first place, he felt something was wrong with you and he tried to save you, he took out about 30 men before something hit him form what I hear" Paula said, wiping Jackie's eyes and giving her a comforting hug.

Suddenly, there was a slow knock on the door. Jackie looked at Paula with a worried face, but Paula assured her the room is secure. "Come in" Paula said, as the door handle slowly turned

INDY PD

"Any hits on the APB on Mr. Agent yet?" Kelso asked, as the detective joined him at the conference table. "No Sir" the first detective said, "the only lead we've gotten is that he is somewhere in the Metro Indy area". "Damn it" Kelso said, sitting back, trying to figure out where Mr. Agent may have hid out at. "I can't bring in the FBI again or they will think it's an inside Job. But we need some sort of specialized search team to just scour the metro area and flush him out once and for all" Kelso said, packing his things and storming out of the conference room.

Kelso threw the papers on his desk and closed his office door. As he sifted through the mess, he heard a tapping on the glass, and looked up to see it was Fez. "It's open" Kelso said, putting the stack of papers aside. "Chief Kelso, I think I may have figured out how Mr. Agent knew all of your moves." Fez said, handing Kelso an envelope. "What's this?" Kelso asked, opening the envelope and pulling out all the contents. "It's all of Mr. Agents assets." Fez began, "Most concerning is on page 52" Fez said, pointing to an underlined section on the page. "Oh my god" Kelso began, "Mr. Agent not only owns our communication devices, but he owns the whole system in the state" Kelso said, sitting back in stark amazement. "Appears so. That would explain why Mr. Agent always seems to be just slightly ahead of you. He knows your moves beforehand" Fez finished as Kelso nodded in agreement. Then it hit him. "Wait", Kelso began, "he doesn't own our nuclear emergency system though. That system is controlled nationally by someone else" Kelso said, as he began scribbling down notes. "Right you are. I hope this helped, but I must be going" Fez said, as he walked out the door.

Jackie's Hospital Room

Paula and Jackie waited anxiously as the door slowly opened. "Who could this be?" Jackie wondered as the figure on the other side paused before sticking one crutch in the doorway. A few moments later, Eric walked into the room, obviously struggling on his crutches and casts. As Eric made his way towards the bed, Paula turned up the radio, to give Eric and Jackie a bit of a private conversation. "Oh My goodness Eric you're alive!" Jackie squealed, as she burst out of bed and hugged Eric. "Thanks Jackie, but um, could I get a seat please?" Eric asked, as he felt the strength in his legs giving out. Paula and Jackie pulled up a padded chair for Eric, and he collapsed into it. "Eric what happened?" Jackie asked, moving herself closer to Eric.

"Mr. Agent and his army happened" Eric said, locking eyes with Jackie. "He and Chip were trying to pin this whole mess on me, to make it look like im the one who has been attacking you." Eric said, as Jackie gave a look of shock. "But Paula and Kelso figured it out too, they were there with me, I couldn't come in the house with you or Chip and Mr. Agent could have framed it all on me and I would have the blood on my hands. I'm so sorry I let you down Jackie" Eric said, slumping back into his seat. Jackie sat there, stunned as Eric's words sunk in. As she looked back at Eric, she could feel her heart going out to the man she knew she wanted, but couldn't have so long as Mr. Agent was around. "No" Jackie began, looking at Eric, "You didn't let me down. You proved how much you care just by risking yourself going up there" Jackie said, as her eyes locked with Eric's. As both kept the gaze, Paula recognized the connection, and backed towards the window, not noticing the door opening and a figure coming in.

After a few moments, Eric broke the gaze. "Jackie, you know how much I enjoy being around you, but it's not safe for either of us to be together at the moment." Eric began, tears welling in his eyes. "That's not true" Detective Smith said, causing Eric and Jackie to jump. "What are you talking about?" Jackie asked. Sitting down, the detective took a breath, "We know Chip and Mr. Agent were trying to frame Eric for all of this. But what the last two event have showed us is that we shouldn't be telling you two what to do. You two obviously know the kind of game Mr. Agent is playing, and have proven numerous times that you can handle yourselves against him. We have a new tactic that we want to try, but it requires yourself and Eric to be together at all times" the detective finished, looking up and smirking at Eric and Jackie's stunned faces. "But what would your part be?" Eric asked, very interested in this new plan. "You two will have endless supplies of weapons, and we have permission from Chief Kelso to use whatever strategy needed to take him out once and for all" The detective said, as a look of deep thought swept over Eric. After a few moments, Eric snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea, but we have to use the cabin" Eric said, as the detective and Jackie leaned in closer. Eric leaned in and began to describe his idea to the detective, who was now taking notes as Eric went on.

_Eric has a plan to combat Mr. Agent. But will a figure from the past ruin the plan?_

_Stay Tuned_


End file.
